Dreaming Alone
by Mornings Light
Summary: Julia and Jin meet by chance at a trip to Europe, however there is no chance for romance as Julia's marriage is arranged to a boy of her Korean fathers choice. Will Julia have enough courage to fall in love? Hiatus. AU
1. Dreams on a Parchment

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 1-_**  
**_**Dreams On A Parchment**

"Hey Julia!" Michelle beamed. Her tawny face came into view with her rosy heart shaped lips. Everything about Michelle suggested happiness, when she smiled so did you. She was holding a small marble coloured navy blue book. "Look what I've found!"  
  
"Hey! No fair! Give me that please!!" Julia whined a bit put off. She also resembled Michelle but her whole world just revolved around her, her father wasn't exactly really close but they had a '_special_' father-daughter relationship.  
  
"Oh, not yet Jewels," Michelle excitedly chirped while leafing through the pages, "There are some tasty things written here!"  
  
Julia put her hands on her hips and scowled. In her irritation, she re-adjusted her head-band which held an intricate pattern on it and some beautiful peacock feathers.  
"It's my diary, my innermost thoughts and feelings!" Julia pleaded.  
  
"Look, you can tell _me_!" Michelle replied with a huge grin on her face. "When a girl gets bigger, her mom doesn't be her mom but turns more into a friend."   
  
"....Fine," Julia gave in with a soft sigh.  
  
"Yes!" Michelle smiled, she had won over her daughter...again.  
  
"But _I_ will read it!" Julia said gripping to the diary.  
  
"...Fine," Michelle pouted, then brightened up. "But don't miss out the good bits!"  
  
Julia sighed, and began. "Never have I felt such a sensation in 17 or 18 years, an unseen stranger has walked into my life. When I'm angry with him, he showers me with flowers and gifts and when I'm happy the whole world seems to go by so quickly, the only thing I want to do is let the world go by in his embrace safe from all harm..."  
  
"WOW!" Michelle exclaimed, "Nice, so who's the guy?"  
  
"Mom, he's an unseen stranger!" Julia replied.  
  
"Oh wow, you mean there isn't any guy?" Michelle's smile faded, "Oh well, you can never find a boy as good as that nowadays, Oh Julia, you are so naive, haven't even met the guy and starting to dream."  
  
Michelle smiled to herself while she tried to tidy the already tidied room.  
  
Julia who was looking at the sunrise also smiled, "He may be unseen, but I know he is out there..._somewhere_..."  
  
They both weren't looking at each other but they both knew what the other was thinking, they continued this moment for 2 or 3 minutes until Julia heard her fathers voice, it was more excited than Julia had ever heard it.  
  
"Michelle! Julia! Come on, come here, I want to show you something!" Michelle's husband beckoned them over.  
  
When they got down he was admiring a...letter. He was admiring every inch of it. He saw the two girls walk in and his normally tight face now seemed more softer, like a little child who has just got their first bike and triumphed in staying up.  
  
"Look Michelle, it's a letter from KOREA, can you _smell_ it? Ah, my home, my country!" He smiled cradling the envelope.  
  
Julia and Michelle exchanged a smile at their Korean father, who was originally brought up in Korea and it was his real home to him. Julia took the letter from his grasp and started reading it.  
  
"Dear Yuushi,  
We hope you're enjoying the lands of Arizona- of course, why wouldn't you be? It _is _the USA and you haven't seemed to want to come in 18 years. But in all of your Western airs, we hope you haven't forgotten the little Easterners that reside where you first opened your eyes- and where the sun _really_ rises.  
You will be happy to know that the plans for Hwoarang and Julia's _wedding_....?"  
  
Julia froze, she dropped the letter and ran towards her room, with a simpering glance from her mother.  
  
"Did you see that?" Yuushi grinned triumphantly. "The daughter still gets shy around her father about her own wedding! Oh we have raised her so well. The promise I made to my friend 15 years ago about giving my daughter's hand in marriage has still been kept! Traditions _don't_ die out!"  
  
He was whirling Michelle around the room until she lightly pushed him away, she didn't want to favour him so she finally began.  
  
"Maybe, we should ask Julia, I mean _15 years_ is still a long time, she was only 3 at the time! Maybe we..." Michelle was cut off.  
  
"Look, I'm sure she'll accept. She has never denied any order we have given her. Michelle...she loves us and she knows that we are doing things for her own interest. Speak to her, then you will know." He smiled encouragingly.  
"I mean we're her parents, not tyrants!"  
  
Michelle ran upto Julia's room, where she found Julia tearing page by page of her diary, bidding silent goodbyes as they flew by the wind.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that I wasn't allowed to dream," Julia murmured sadly as she heard Michelle slip into her room.  
  
"No my child, you can dream as much as you like...just don't hope on it coming true," Michelle embraced her upset daughter. "Who knows, maybe Hwoarang might be your dream?"  
  
There lay mother and daughter embraced.  



	2. Invitation To Faraway Lands

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 2-_**  
**_**Invitation To Faraway Lands**

Julia awoke the next morning. She somehow didn't feel right. Then it hit her- a huge spasm of pain, she was to be..._given away_...Well she didn't like to think like that but that's how it felt. She was looking in the mirror when she noticed something, obviously she saw herself everyday to do her hair and all but this time she just looked and took some time to study her face. She wasn't that little child no more, sure she was 18, but still, she looked and felt older. Why? She hated to answer it, but yes, she was going to marry a stranger, someone she hadn't met ever in her life. Why? She asked herself, but then the answer soon followed by Michelle's voice...that's why.  
  
As Julia was walking to do the shopping for the day, she saw a lot of boys, they all felt stranger's to her now, she could not bring herself to talk to them. As soon as the shopping was done she rushed onto the computer in the hopes of that her friend Xiaoyu was there.  
  
***  
  
"Dad, I'm home!" Jin called as he came home from his final day of school.  
Jin Kazama had a powerful build, yet there was a mildness about his eyes and mouth that claimed no devil. He was back from his final day of school, and the buoyant expression showed that it was his _final_ day of real education.  
  
"Son! I have excellent news, I've just booked 3 pairs of tickets for a tour of Europe, so you and 2 mates can go!" Kazuya cart wheeled into the room.  
  
Jin folded his arms against his chest and frowned.  
  
"Dad...Please sit down...the right way up, I need to talk," Jin sighed shook his head, sometimes he wondered who the son was and who the father was. Ever since Kazuya had handed over the zaibatsu to a co-manager and had less work and more time to learn the world- he'd changed. _Completely_.  
  
"Oh, alright," Kazuya pouted- but then dived onto the sofa and sat down...normally.  
  
"Oh, also, cancel the tickets. I don't want to go to Europe, I've lived my youth and need to take care of business," Jin reported carelessly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kazuya crowed aghast. "You think you've lived you're youth then live _mine_! I made this business for your pleasure, so YOU Jin Kazama, could live like I never have! Please..."  
  
"Dad...not the _lip_ thing!" Jin sighed, his pale fingers rushing to his raven bangs for Kazuya's bottom lip was tremling.  
  
There was an empty silence, then finally Jin nodded awkwardly. He didn't ever understand until now why his father was so childish, because once your an adult you can never turn back. Jin smiled, his father still had the inner child within him.  
  
He dialed a number and invited Law and Paul to accompany him on the Europe trip.  
  
***  
  
Julia was browsing around reading fan fiction until finally, after two hours Xiaoyu came online. _"Yes!"_ thought Julia. Even though they lived quite a fair distance, Xiaoyu was her best friend, she wished she was like Xiaoyu.  
  
On web cam she saw the sleek black hair of Ling in two ponytails and she couldn't make out her outfit but it seemed to be a Kimono. Her face was glowing and she had a smile plastered onto her face. Julia sighed and told her friend of her fate.  
  
_Arizonian Wolf says_-"...Hi..."  
  
_Fruit fly123 says_- "HEY! So how have you been? Why haven't you been online and oh my...."  
  
Xiaoyu was finally taking the time to read the script that her friend had typed.  
  
_Fruit fly123 says_-"Is it true? You are getting married?"  
  
_Arizonian Wolf __says_- "Yeah..."

_Fruit fly123 has changed his/her name to MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED._  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED says_- "Is he beautiful? What does he look like, what does he act like?"  
  
_Arizonian Wolf __says_- "um...they didn't send a photo but dad informed they say he is handsome, and I don't really know his personality...he is Korean and that's all I know..."  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED says_- "You mean? You don't even KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE?......sorry about the caps ^-^"

_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED has change his her name to MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED TO A MORON._  
  
_Arizonian Wolf __says_- "well...I don't go for looks..."  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED TO A MORON says_- "I mean he can have carnivorous teeth and nails like talons..."  
  
_Arizonian Wolf __says_- "Nails can be cut and teeth could be taken out but....habit's can't easily be forgotten..."  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED TO A MORON says_- "Oh...sorry. I'm sure he is the ONE you dream about 'k? ^-^ Also I have really good news! I got some tickets for Europe and I asked the Williams sisters if they wanted to come and they agreed...I have one specially for you Jewels! Say yes and it will give me a huge smile like this ^____________^"  
  
_Arizonian Wolf __says_- "Father might..."  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED TO A MORON says_- "Oh, forget about that gasbag! He ruins your life! (sorry about the name-calling)"  
  
_Arizonian Wolf says_- "I'll have to ask..."  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED TO A MORON says_- "Eeh sheesh, you should learn to be independent ya know! Like me! The only place you probably can go to by yourself is the library!"  
  
_Arizonian Wolf_- "Please don't be angry, I'll persuade him somehow....just give me time. I CAN be independent!"  
  
_MY BEST MATE IS GETTING MARRIED TO A MORON says_- "Ok I believe some of my teachings got into you :) I have to go now, see you at London airport!"  
  
_Arizonian Wolf says_- "Hopefully- take care-Bye!"  
  
That was their pretty _long_ conversation. How was Julia going to persuade her father? He wouldn't let her go to parties around the block, but Europe? She had to try though, she just wanted to go. Live her own life for once, be independent like Xiaoyu had said.  
  
"Please let dad be in a good mood when he comes home!" Julia pleaded to the fates.


	3. Pleading For Freedom

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 3-_**  
**_**Pleading For Freedom**

Julia edged into the living room which was quite dainty, everything matched and not a single object was out of place. She shifted her glance from the floor to the small Velcro cushions with beautiful textured patterns (Her dad's, from Japan) which blended within the room. She finally plucked up her courage and asked her mother for permission.  
  
"Europe?" Michelle said with a too comfortable smile.  
  
"Yes," Julia replied feeling embarrassed.  
  
"With friends?" Michelle was still smiling too comfortably.  
  
"Yes," Julia responded fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Just for 1 month?" Michelle still had that smile plastered onto her face.  
  
"Yes," Julia replied biting her lip while smiling as well.  
  
"Very good!" Michelle said smiling calmly.  
  
Julia laughed appreciatively.  
  
"Julia have you gone completely mad!" Michelle frowned, "Get you're brain checked out, talking about touring Europe? If you're father hears of it he'll drive the whole house mad! Anyway, a young girl should not be out alone."  
  
"Mother, how will I be alone? I'll have all my friends with me," Julia protested, feeling anger inside her a bit, why was Xiaoyu Ling so right?  
  
"You are wasting you're time arguing with me, _I_ have no problem whatsoever, it's you're father who you need to ask for permission, when he comes home ask him!" Michelle patted Julia on the head.  
  
"Oh god, please keep him in a good mood!" Julia wished for the second time.  
***  
  
Yuushi closed the staff room door in his peaceful convenient store. He looked around the endless rows and stacks of a huge variety of food. Inspecting it with a proud smile one last time he walked around.  
  
"Erm excuse me? Can I have some beer please?" Asked a not-so young man, wearing a b-cap backwards with his full-sleeved shirt open, revealing a plain white t-shirt with the script '_Stay Cool_' on it.  
  
"Sorry, the store is closed," Yuushi replied with utter distaste as he soon realised he was Japanese. He was even more disgusted at the fact that he had no cultural sense or any sort of respect, the man smiled still chewing gum, he looked like a cow eating grass.  
  
"Come on, man! It's only beer!" He said calmly patting him on the shoulder, unaware of Yuushi's death stare.  
  
Yuushi pointed a warning finger. "I told you once that the store is closed!"  
  
"Ok, relax!" The man said choking on his gum.  
  
"Get out!" Yuushi said motioning with his finger.  
***  
Jin and Paul were playing a tune on Jin's new sports car, blazing scarlet, most people admired it but Jin, who always got what he wanted never thought it too special, he had got it for his 18th birthday.  
  
"Did you get the beer?" Paul asked eagerly.  
  
"Er...no!" replied Law.  
  
"Eh, duffer! Can't do anything right!" Paul said grudgingly.  
  
"Sorry, but the man in their is a right grouch!" Law explained.  
  
"Ugh," Jin jumped out of the car smacked a friendly smack on Law's head causing his b-cap to fall off.  
  
As Yuushi was locking the store, Jin jumped behind him, doing a little jig. But when Yuushi turned around, Jin remained a posture of a person who is extremely innocent, his hands together and bowed.  
  
"Sir, please may I have some aspirin?" Jin asked in a sadistic tone.  
  
"Sorry, the store is closed, " Yuushi replied gruffly.  
  
"Sir please!" Jin croaked, sniffing slightly.   
"Since morning my head has been erupting, all the stores are closed now and if I don't get an aspirin I'll surely faint! Please...after all a Japanese man can help another Japanese," Jin added innocently.  
  
Yuushi sighed and gave in, as he was unlocking the door, Jin did another dance, when Yuushi turned around he transformed back into his I'm-so-innocent-and-I'm-so-cultured look. Yuushi handed him the aspirin, and Jin paid.  
  
"Sir," Jin said way too innocently this time, " I' m so embarrassed that for such a little aspirin you had to open your store!"  
  
"It's o.k., " Yuushi reassured him.  
  
"No, I really want to buy another thing, I'll er...buy this beer?" Jin tapped the box. "Not that I drink it...my friends..." Jin jabbed a thumb outside, implying his friends drank.  
  
Yuushi however was infuriated. How _dare_ he!  
  
"Put it down!" He ordered sternly.  
  
"It's for you're own benefit!" Jin replied, he paid and even had the nerve to comment.  
  
"...And I'll even add an extra coin, oh look two came out? Maybe it was destined, ok so you can get the two!" Jin grinned.  
  
"_Get out_!" Yuushi bellowed furiously.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Jin said taking the aspirin, as Yuushi's back was towards him Jin lifted up the beer and ran out of the store placing the money on the counter.  
  
"Oy, Paul start the car!" Jin said jumping in waving ta-ra towards an extremely furious Yuushi.  
  
***  
  
Julia and Michelle were dancing to some hyper party music, they were having a really fun time until the bell rang.  
  
"Yuushi!" The two girls gasped in unison.  
  
Julia quickly changed the music to a classical Japanese instrumental, while Michelle replaced the cushions to their original form. Julia sat on the sofa and picked up a classical novel and started reading, whilst Michelle went to open the door.  
  
"What's the matter? You're a bit late today!" Michelle asked in a concerned voice as she took off his coat.  
  
"Rascals, shameless! They call themselves Japanese. They are a black spot on Japan, they should die by shame!" Yuushi said in an extremely hurt rather than angry tone. "No respect for elders, no culture, they don't even know how to behave!"  
  
"What's the matter? Had a fight with someone?" Michelle questioned putting away the coat.  
  
"An idiot came to buy beer, I reasoned and told him that the store was closed, he took it forcibly!" Yuushi said with his voice rising, " He even broke the Ikebana vase! I say Michelle, thank god that _our_ daughter isn't into this western culture! Then her too would have been nowhere!"  
  
He went upstairs and slammed the varnished oak door to his room. Julia came over to Michelle with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, it'll have to wait," Michelle said gently to Julia as she too went back to the kitchen. Julia simply nodded.  
  
***  
It was a beautiful sunrise as the orange descended with a modest magenta. Julia was out in the garden sorting out the Ikebana tray, it was her Father's job but she wanted to really please him and this was the only way probably. Yuushi came down in a black silk Kimono with an iris at the back shaped like a dragon, he was still a bit angry but as he saw Julia doing the flower arranging, he smiled. All his troubles had vanished as he looked at his beautiful, mature daughter. Julia smiled as she saw her father and then handed him an unfinished vase as she took hers towards the table. He held her hand and motioned her to sit down with him.  
  
"You are my good daughter, " He said while stroking her hair. "You were this small! but look at you know...People say that when a daughter gets older, her father's shoulders droop, but with a daughter like you, my chest swells up with pride!"  
  
He embraced her and she smiled.  
  
"Father, if I ask something will you give it to me?" Julia questioned.  
  
"Whatever you would like," Yuushi smiled.  
  
"I want to see Europe," Julia murmured quietly.  
  
"Europe?" Yuushi frowned inwardly.  
  
"There is a 1 month tour for Europe by Euro-rail, all my friends are going," Julia said still quietly.  
  
Yuushi turned his gaze away and broke the embrace. Michelle came out as well, wearing a Kimono which was light pink cotton with roses embroidered onto it. She saw Julia and Yuushi speaking to each other and didn't want to break the peace so just stood quietly, hoping for the better.  
  
"Please don't be upset!" Julia pleaded now a trace of tears in her eyes. "Till now I haven't asked anything from you...I'm going to go to a country which I've never been to...marry someone who is a complete stranger, but I'm perfectly happy with that, I've no complaint."  
  
Julia laughed, fighting her tears.  
  
"You must have thought something good for me, but father...I will never get this opportunity again. These friends, I may _never_ see, and it's only for 1 month, within this month I will live all my life! So for my sake, for my _own_ life, can't you give me 1 month?" Julia pleaded.   
"Please daddy, give me 1 month?"  
  
Yuushi looked into his daughters tearful gaze, suddenly his expressionless face broke into a smile. Michelle clutched her hands together, she was also misty eyed.  
  
"Go ahead my daughter and live your life!" Yuushi smiled opening his arms for another warm, long embrace.  
  
Michelle finally made herself noticed by crying with tears of joy and Julia was laughing as well as crying, she was leaving her family but she was going to live her own life with independence for once.


	4. Journey With A Fool

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 4-_**  
**_**Journey With A Fool**

Julia was now supposed to meet up with Xiaoyu, Nina and Nina's sister Anna in London. However Julia was having trouble at the station.  
  
"Oh, where is Julia? she's never late!" Xiaoyu sighed, her normally soft childish face was now in worry. Her strawberry pink dress which was velvet was looking beautiful and her hair was down, she had a matching velvet hair band.  
  
"This is kind of worrying," Nina agreed with Ling. She had cornflower hair, wearing a lot of make-up with short top and tight black jeans and stalk black heels more than a few male heads swiveled in her direction.  
  
"Maybe she might have slipped in the bathroom?" Anna said biting her lip. She was 2 years younger than Nina and even though she looked a lot different she was still an auburn beauty. She had a scarlet tube dress which the make-up followed the theme and a red hair band with a net rose blooming from the side.  
  
"Shat ap!" Nina and Xiaoyu replied finally.  
***  
  
"I told you to wake Jin up," Law said. He was wearing a smart black suit which made him look so adorable, it almost looked like he was going to a wedding, he had a bow tie to add to the look.  
  
"Yes, " Paul replied chewing gum. He unlike Law made no effort to look smart, he was wearing faded blue jeans and a black leather jacket with black leather boots, one part of his shirt stuck out of the jeans while the other tucked in, his hair though were down and his face was shaved.  
  
"So did you?" Law questioned checking the watch then to Paul.  
  
"...No!" Paul gasped.  
  
The two friends looked at each other aghast and answered in unison. "Damn!"  
  
***  
  
Jin had got off to a stressful start, first by waking up late, then in asking what looked better, Denim or Leather. Finally he had arrived with light blue denim jeans, leather shoes and a black leather jacket, his mountaineer rucksack at his back, with his banjo sticking out. With his attire and mysterious face there was more than one face that looked and admired his beauty but were a bit put-off when he looked through his eyes and struck a glance so powerful and vain that it struck fear in the onlookers heart. He stared at the timetable and with one glance and noting his train was just leaving, he ran off towards the right.  
  
Julia just emerged right after Jin. she had went to use the ladies room for her hair, deciding the oriental look was too naive and made her appear childish. Now her light brown hair were let down since she hadn't decided on a hair style. She was wearing a blue denim skirt with black boots and a black full sleeved top which wasn't particularly loose, so she had put on a denim jacket to match her skirt, her purse was towards her side, but she was also carrying a small suitcase. She also was looking at the timetable, biting her lip one last time she went and headed towards the left. However, as she went that way it certainly was the wrong way. So she headed towards the right.  
  
Jin having such an athletic figure he had, ran whilst the train was in motion and just managed to grab an empty compartment with the door open and was about to go inside when he noticed someone running...a _girl_ running. He brushed his fingers through his hair and motioned her to run on, then he let his hand for her to grab onto. She ran carrying her luggage faster, very determined as she saw the late-teenager steadily give her his hand. It wasn't that Julia was slow, it was just the amount of luggage and now the train was moving faster as it was just leaving the station, but Julia wasn't giving up. she raced on and grabbed onto Jin's hand, he pulled her inside just as the train left the station.  
  
Julia was pulled and she found herself in a small boxed compartment, the one used for...storage she thought. The suitcase wasn't used to such violent speed and being pulled so it fell open, Julia quickly grabbed her clothes and items and shut it.  
  
As Julia was sorting out her suitcase, Jin was trying to open the door of the boxed compartment, he was sure it lead to the original compartment. He heaved and pulled, but all in vain.  
  
"Open the door, Open the door!" Jin was singing, then he let out a yell, "Ahoy! Open sesame!"  
  
He tapped on the door and then looked at Julia as she had just snapped the suitcase shut, smiling he asked, "Do you have the keys for this?"  
  
As he soon saw Julia's confused look he added, "just joking!" in a playful manner. Julia smiled sarcastically at him while her delicate hands dragged the suitcase to a stand still.  
  
He went onto pulling the handle next while resting on his knees, then he tapped onto the door and bellowed, " Is anyone there? Is anyone at home?"  
  
He stared back at Julia who seemed to have gotten her problem sorted and went over to sit near her. He laughed and gestured towards the door, "Nobody home!...Hi!"   
Julia smiled approvingly. She took her attention off him, got her reading glasses out and her novel and started to read. Jin clasped his hands together with his rear on the floor and his knees skywards while Julia read. He wasn't feeling exactly comfortable since there was something pinching him from underneath. He lifted his bottom and felt for whatever it could be his hands landed on something...a very private something. He stared aghast at the white net brassiere in his gaze, he poked at an unknown Julia who was deep in her story.  
  
"Erm excuse me...Is this yours?" He asked pointing at the clothing, Julia looked up and grabbed it, quickly placing it in her suitcase, her skin had suddenly rose in colour.  
  
"Thought so, " Jin smiled uncomfortably twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Julia then sat a bit further away from Jin and went back to her reading. while Jin was trying not to look at her, he was fiddling with his fingers and started to sing again.  
  
"Me and you, are trapped in a box! Rum pum rum pum ru-" He stopped as he met a stern glance from Julia.  
  
He smiled again and coughed a small sorry as he sat up and stretched his legs. He gave a quick glance at Julia and looked away again smiling. Then as he looked at her again a thought crossed his mind. He took out some shades from his jacket and put them on in style. He leaned his head closer and began.  
  
"It looks like I've seen you somewhere," He said coolly, then as Julia tore her eyes away from the book he smiled and pointed, "ROBBY'S PARTY! Yeah? No?"  
  
"I don't go to parties!" Julia replied sternly.  
  
"Um... Very good!" Jin answered a bit put off. "Me neither, I don't like them at all!"  
  
He waved his hands as if to say parties stank he looked away and started muttering some things as he took off his shades. Then he leaned in even closer and his fingers went through his hair again.  
  
"Erm, you know you're eyes..." Jin said dreamily.  
  
"What happened to my eyes!" Julia snapped taking of her glasses.  
  
"They remind me of someone!" Jin said still in that dreamy manner.  
  
"Oh really, whose?" Julia answered sarcastically.  
  
"My grandmothers, her eyes were just like yours...a little bit blue and a little bit of pink..."Jin said dazed off.  
  
"Excuse me, please leave me alone!" Julia replied annoyed.  
  
"Ok, I don't mind!" Jin said laughing dorkily, "I mean it's alright with me!"  
  
Julia opened her book again but her eyes weren't on the words, she was muttering under her breath until she saw Jin's head on her lap, she looked at him shocked!  
  
"No, no!" Jin said sarcastically. "Please keep reading, I just want to know how you read a book upside down, very interesting style!"  
  
Julia's jaw dropped.  
  
"Listen!" She shouted, "This has gone too far o.k.!"  
  
The boxed compartment door slid open and there was Xiaoyu in her dress. She nearly tripped over Jin's legs, the fashion that he was sitting in was looking bad on Julia's behalf.  
  
"Oh Julia, you're here?" Xiaoyu teased.  
  
Jin stood up not taking his eyes of Xiaoyu.  
  
"Hi, " Xiaoyu flirted.  
  
"Jin!" He said still looking at Xiaoyu.  
  
"We had thought you'd missed the train!" Xiaoyu said addressing Jin.  
  
"No no! I got on!" He said putting his shades back on.  
  
"Oh...good thing too!" She said gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, what's your name?" Jin said looking at her.  
  
"Ling, but you can call me Xiaoyu!" She said smiling cheekily.  
  
"Xiaoyu, I'm here!" Julia gave her a little wave, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Come on!" Xiaoyu finally noticed Julia.  
  
"Ah ah!" Jin said holding the door, "allow me!"  
  
He slid it open for the two girls to go through, Xiaoyu gave him a playful wave and he smiled back while Julia accidentally on purpose hit him with her suitcase on his leg.  
  
"Ow!" Jin said closing the door, then he struck a pose and said to no-one in particular. " I hate girls."  
  
***  
  
Law and Paul were near the train window sitting opposite one another. Paul was showing off his muscles while Law was watching childishly.  
  
"Come on! Make it bigger!" Law piped out.  
  
"It is bigger! Just look-" Paul argued until an extremely heavy bag hit him, to make it worse the banjo stuck out and hit him in his nose.  
  
"I'm back!" Jin high-fifed unaware that Paul had just been hit by his bag. Paul took the bag off his face, there wasn't even a bruise to prove that something had hit him apart from the pain. Law turned to face Jin who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Oy, Jin where were you?" Law said angrily.  
  
"Oh you know where I always end up!" Jin answered. " A girl had stopped me!"  
  
Paul suddenly became interested in the conversation.  
  
"A girl?" He said ecstatically.  
  
"Yeah pal! To get the train I gave her my hand but the poor thing gave me her heart!" Jin lied calmly.  
  
"Oh ok," Law said not listening then he made sense of the words Jin had spoken, "_WHAT_?"  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, I sat down and was so bored by his talking!" Julia complained., "When he saw me alone, he started flirting!"  
  
Julia was sitting reunited with her friends, she was just telling them what had happened on _The Journey_.  
  
"You know the old line: I've seen you somewhere," Julia mimicked, while Xiaoyu, and Anna were laughing hysterically at Julia's girly imitation of a boy.  
  
***  
  
"...Then looking and looking she came closer to me!" Jin said getting the spin of his lies.  
  
"WHAT!" Law said aghast.  
  
"Yes pal!" Jin reassured him, then went back to his story. " I was so scared, I mean such a small space, if I go where?"  
  
"Then what?" Paul asked who was eating it up as much as Law.  
  
"Then what? She fell for me!" Jin said finishing his enthralling story.  
  
"OH!" Law and Paul said after the gripping moment was over. Paul grinned at Jin and gave him a high five.  
  
***  
"...Then he got after the eyes!" Julia said still complaining with a small trace of I-wanted-to-slap-the-idiot but she carefully concealed it. Anna and Xiaoyu were tutting while Nina was having a nap.  
  
"And he wasn't showing a sign of shutting up! Stupid!" Julia tutted, "I'm telling you the boys these days..."  
  
***  
  
"Oh pal...the girls these days are a wonder! Me, I just ran and was holding onto my innocence by the skin of my teeth!" Jin said re-enacting his tale after he told them of some more juicy lies of '_what happened in the boxed compartment_'. Jin sat back amused at his buddies, when he saw Law fanning himself with a card.  
  
"What is that you're faffing with now?" Jin sighed.  
  
"Party invitation, it reads: _Euro-rail Cordially invites you to a dinner and dance party in Paris_!" Law said smiling.  
  
***  
  
"In Paris!" Xiaoyu said grabbing the card off Anna and looking at it while Julia and Nina (Who'd woken up by these words) were looking awestruck at each other and could only just gasp a wow.  
  
"There'll be singing, there'll be music, there'll be dancing and...BOYS!" Xiaoyu said dreamily.  
  
"OOOOOOH!" All the other girls giggled.  
  
***


	5. Graceful Fingers

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 5-_**  
**_**Graceful Fingers**

The girls were sitting in an extremely ornate ballroom with a sort of stage where a woman was singing opera. Many high-classed people were sitting there with extremely oh-what-a-delightful-way-to-spend-the-day faces when deep down they were extremely bored. There were large velvety curtains drawn back to reveal elaborate stained glass windows, the ceiling was extremely high and decorated with enchanting chandeliers, each one with large crystals shaped as raindrops put together in an extremely classy fashion. However breathtaking the ballroom looked, the actual atmosphere was quite dreary. Everybody thought themselves far too sophisticated to actually take any action, the only people that were moving were the waiters. They wore smart black trousers with knife-edge creases, there shirts looked ironed from the inside and outside and their tailcoats and bows just finished the waiter look, they had expressionless dull faces however if anyone was even considering to look at them you could somehow tell they too were bored.  
  
"Oh god, this party is so boring!" Xiaoyu complained. Her childish face was looking more dreary against her black gown adorned with sequins around the front which the straps led up towards her neck leaving her shoulders bare.  
  
"Hmm...yes," Nina agreed rather bored playing with the fork and looking at Anna towards the knife and the fork, which one would hurt more? She was wearing a plain turquoise gown with her blonde hair done up into an elegant bun.  
  
"I'd already said earlier, the party would be boring!" Anna said sounding sophisticated not taking much notice of Nina's plans, she was wearing an identical gown to Nina much to Nina's dismay, however it was a subtle shade of pink, and her make up followed the pink.  
  
"Oh yes, and you also said that the train would crash, this hall would catch fire and we will all die from the food!" Julia smiled sarcastically. She was wearing a frilly modest pink gown which was tight at the top and then got more free at the waist and had small ruffled sleeves. She was at first absorbed within the menu card and her gloved fingers were going through which courses the girls would take, until Anna tried to sound a bit too much of a know-it-all, Julia could've continued until Xiaoyu patted her gently to get attention.  
  
"Look, boys!" Xiaoyu smiled. All the girls followed her gaze and their sight met two well dressed boys in full suit, while the blonde one looked something from the street.  
  
"Oh god! He's the same one!" Julia said covering her face with the elaborate menu card.  
  
"He's so cute!" Anna cooed.  
  
Meanwhile Jin was arguing with Law.  
  
"Where have we came?" Jin said utterly uncomfortable at the atmosphere. "This was all your idea!"  
  
Then Jin's eyes met Xiaoyu's while she waved and smiled sweetly. Jin waved back.  
  
"Is she calling us or gesturing the waiter?" Paul asked looking at her.  
  
"She's calling me, " Jin said coolly. " Follow me, Law shut your mouth!"  
  
His hands went through his hair and he walked towards their beautiful dinner table.  
  
"Why did you have to call him here?" Julia hissed.  
  
"Come on Julia grow up!" Xiaoyu sighed.  
  
"Hi!" Jin said, with his friends right behind him.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Xiaoyu asked politely.  
  
"No actual-" Law began until Jin thumped him unseen by all.  
  
"Uh, sure!" Jin replied in the same tone of voice he used for girls.  
  
***  
  
The friends were happily absorbed within each other easily, Law was teaching Nina some fork tricks while Paul and Anna were talking quite happily even though Anna's eyes were on a waiter and Jin was talking with Xiaoyu. Julia was the only one not in conversation, she found the menu more interesting.  
  
"You know Xiaoyu?" Jin said his hands cupped on his chin.  
  
"Hmm, " Xiaoyu said melting into his almond-coloured eyes whilst drinking juice.  
  
"I think I've seen you somewhere!" Jin said flirting with her captured her gaze. Julia's eyes lifted above the menu while Xiaoyu put her juice down.  
  
"Me? Really? Where?" Xiaoyu asked entranced by his gaze.  
  
"Robbie's Party!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
"Err..." Xiaoyu said trying to open the window of her mind to Robbie's Party. She gave up though, "must've, I go to so many parties!"  
  
They laughed while Julia's eyes were craning above the menu.  
  
"You know Xiaoyu? You're eyes remind of someone," Jin said his hands once again on his chin, Julia glared at the two once more.  
  
"My eyes? Really? who's?" Xiaoyu asked completely taken by Jin's charm.  
  
"My grandmothers," Jin said innocently.  
  
"Aww, how sweet!" Xiaoyu laughed. '_Another point to me'_ Jin made a mental note.  
  
The opera was still going on and the lady sang out not once giving the hint of it all to end, Xiaoyu turned once again to Jin.  
  
"This music is so boring," She sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Yes," Jin agreed truthfully, and laughed. "I don't even know if she's singing or crying! And I surely can play the piano WAY better than that old man! "  
  
"You know how to play the piano?" Xiaoyu sounded impressed, " I _love_ the piano!"  
  
"Urm...I was born on the piano!" Jin said spinning his lies again. "Since childhood I've just been playing and playing..."  
  
Julia glared, how many more lies could he come up with? The boy who cried wolf needed to learn a lesson, she snapped the menu shut and sat listening unaware by Xiaoyu and Jin.  
  
"Really?" Xiaoyu said completely engaged by Jin.  
  
"Yes! You know, there is a sort of magic in my hands! As I touch the keys, they start to play by themselves!" Jin said taking Xiaoyu's hand, " I love your fingers!"  
  
"Hehe, thank you!" Xiaoyu giggled completely lost in his eyes.  
  
Jin took her hand and kissed it gently, everyone was clapping for the end of the opera had come.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Julia announced, as she had silently went onto the stage.  
  
"Hmm, that voice sounds familiar," Jin said, Xiaoyu also agreed with a nod.  
  
"We have amongst us tonight, a very great piano player and he would like to play something for us! Please welcome Mr. Kazama!" Julia finished off the announcement.  
  
Jin was still holding onto Xiaoyu's hand and as the spotlight fell on him, he was a bit more than surprised. He let go of Xiaoyu's hands and everyone clapped. Then he realised what was happening and clapped as well and waved at all the people, his face was pale. He made his way slowly onto the stage saying a thanks to the people.  
  
"Why did you have to do this?" Jin said between the corner of his mouth with a smile plastered to his face.  
  
"Why? You're fingers have magic, as they touch the piano it starts playing by itself!" Julia smiled motioning with her fingers.  
  
The spotlight fell upon the Piano and there was silence, Xiaoyu waved a thumbs up and Julia waved for him to begin. Both of his hands fell upon the piano pressing about 8 keys at once, not making a very pleasant sound. Then he did this in different poses, he rose onto the piano, sitting on top and started making the exact same note which spelled '_Migraine_' with a capital M. He was exhausted from moving in different positions and made his final blow. Everyone just stared at him aghast, Xiaoyu's mouth hung open and his friends buried there faces in their hands, the only one satisfied was Julia. She stared at him an eyebrow raised and rose her hands and clapped, Jin stared sourly at her. She completed the final clap and turned her back towards him to walk. She hadn't gone very far until the most beautiful opening was heard, she turned around slowly and saw Jin playing calmly onto the piano, his fingers seemed to move as if on thin air, he played a lonely yet romantic tune and finished it off. Julia stared at him through the eyes of defeat. Jin ran into the center of the stage with the spotlight and welcomed all the applause as the saxo-phoners started to catch onto his tune. Another man took over the piano. He walked on while the whole crowd was jeering excitedly and Julia was staring at the floor walking away. Law and Paul high-fived and all of Julia's friends were laughing and clapping, even Nina. The waiters even smiled and shook their drinks to his name. Jin was on the stage surrounded by beautiful French dancers, they all emerged doing a sort of skip around him. They had knee-high black heeled boots on and small red mini dresses as well as red bandana's, their eyes shielded by black stylish glasses. Jin turned around blowing kisses to them all. Julia looked at him once more, rose her head and turned again. 

***


	6. A Song For You

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 6-_**  
**_**A Song For You**

Julia looked at him once more, rose her head and turned again. However a question in the form of a song caused her head to turn.  
  
  
"_Ruk ja o dil deewane_ (Stop oh crazy lover)  
_ Pooncho tho me zaraa _ (May I ask)  
_ Lardki he ya he jadhoo_ (A girl or Magic)  
_ Kushboo he ya nashaa_? (Incense or desire?)  
  
"_Ruk ja o dil deewane_ (Stop oh crazy lover)  
_ Pooncho tho me zaraa _ (May I ask)  
_ Lardki he ya he jadhoo_ (A girl or Magic)  
_ Kushboo he ya nashaa_? (Incense or desire?)  
#  
  
Jin was dancing with the French girls yet his questions were aimed at Julia, even she didn't know it properly. Just as he finished that verse, a saxophone player tooted right in the side of Julia's face causing her to give him a stare which she had inherited from her father. Jin jumped off the stage while jumping above and twirling over the musicians and waiters to get to Julia. Finally the dire evening had became an exciting one after Jin had added some eastern spice into it.  
  
#  
"_Paas woh ai tho_, (If she comes close)  
_Chooke meh denkhoo Zaraa_! (I'd want to touch her!)  
  
_Ruk ja o dil deewane_ (Stop oh crazy lover)  
_ Pooncho tho me zaraa _ (May I ask)  
_ Lardki he ya he jadhoo_ (A girl or Magic)  
_ Kushboo he ya nashaa_? (Incense or desire?)  
#  
  
He ran over to Julia putting his elbow on her shoulder and she left the base for him which caused him to fall, yet he skillfully got up as if in a dance and continued the rhythm.  
  
The woman who had sung the Opera came very '_modestly_' onto the stage walking as if on an aisle, all the dancers parted but were still dancing to the music simultaneously at the side like red roses dancing on a windy summer day. Jin walked just as she did, with more grace through the parting. He took her hand and started dancing with her, while the girls started dancing around them forming a circle. Finally the circle was broken and Jin and the Opera woman, aged 45 or more, were dancing extremely hyper-ly while the audience was clapping within the fast tune. Then Jin broke from her and danced solo, the music still going. Feeling hot he took off his dinner jacket and threw it towards Julia on accidental purpose, it landed in her face and she threw it right off.  
  
#  
"_Dekhe woh idher_, (She looks in my direction)  
_Haske bekhaber_, (Unkowingly smiling)  
_Thamke dil ham khare hein_! ( Holding my heart I'm here standing!)  
  
_ Ghumsum see nazar_ (A lost look)  
_ Uski hey maghar_ (Is in her eyes, but)  
_ Honto pey Shikwe Parde hein_ (A complaint on her lips!)  
  
_ Baat banjeye tho_, (If we click)  
_ Mei baath cherdoo Zarra_!" ( I'll make it go further!)  
#  
  
Julia looked daggers at Jin, who was being carried by the waiters just above her. However the crowd was cheering wildly.  
  
#  
"_Ruk ja o dil deewane_ (Stop oh crazy lover)  
_ Pooncho tho me zaraa," _(May I ask)  
  
Julia turned away but was stopped by Jin who was staring at her but was trying to hide his desire and leaned closer to her, however in the end she ducked down and crawled away. She stood up but Jin somehow managed to corner her again and leaned closer. She was backing down putting her hands in front of her to keep him from going any further, thankfully the French girls pulled him back towards the stage and Jin continued.  
  
#  
"_Lardki he ya he jadhoo_ (A girl or Magic)  
_ Kushboo he ya nashaa_?" (Incense or desire?)  
#  
  
After that the waiters wanted to get involved and so Jin was performing some tricks in the sense of a dance with all the waiters, he was standing in the center while they danced at the sides. After that they left and Jin continued the song with the dancing rosebuds!  
  
#  
"_Mehfil mei haseen, Tu hee to nahee_ (In the crowd, the beauty is not only you,)  
_ Rooti thoo kislay akaylee_?" (So why are you sulking alone?)  
#  
  
Julia sat back down to the dinner table with Jin's and her enthralled friends. Xiaoyu patted her arm in a sarcastic/sympathetic way.  
  
#  
"_Jis pey ye fidhaa_ (This someone...)  
_ Ye dil ho gaya_, (That my heart accepted,)  
_ Wo to hey theri ik saheli_! (Is a friend of yours!)  
#  
  
Jin pointed towards their table however he pointed towards Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was glowing with happiness and laughing, however Julia just rolled her eyes. Jin jumped so high, it was almost like he was flying and went towards their table.  
  
#  
"_Maan wo jaye tho_, (If she agrees,)  
_ Bahon mei lenlo Zaraa_! (I'll pull her into my arms!)  
#  
  
With that he asked Xiaoyu and took her hand into his, he was very aware at Julia's angry face, but he certainly noticed her concealed slightly angry eyes. He took Xiaoyu to the center of the stage and danced with her, they blended together...nicely!  
  
#  
"_Ruk ja o dil deewane_ (Stop oh crazy lover)  
_ Pooncho tho me zaraa_,"(May I ask)  
  
#  
  
Those annoying saxo-phonists, two this time at either side blew into her face from behind and front, she covered her ears and scrunched her eyes in order to stop going deaf!  
  
#  
"_Lardki he ya he jadhoo_ (A girl or Magic)  
_ Kushboo he ya nashaa_?" (Incense or desire?)  
#  
  
Julia stood up (to get away from the musicians) and stalked around the stage where Xiaoyu and Jin were dancing, was there a bit of jealousy in her step Jin noticed? Then he jumped towards Julia's retreating back and touched her shoulders, ARGH what a crime!  
  
#  
"_Paas woh ai tho_, (If she comes close)  
_Chooke meh denkhoo Zaraa_!" (I'd want to touch her!)  
#  
  
He clutched his hands on hers and their gaze locked, his filled with mischief while hers in shock and horror at his shameless act. He took Julia onto the stage dancing with her, well she was rather being dragged by him. Then he lifted her and went to the center while all the dancers were skipping, he let her down and looped his one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. All the time her shocked eyes never left his, her mouth open aghast! He twirled her away from him then pulled her back, a bit too close but he was dancing, her hands on his shoulders, what could she do, she had no choice. All the time the dancers' hands were raised above their heads circling them and clapping. Then the final note was done and he cradled Julia in his arms. To all the applause Jin dropped Julia onto the stage, and I mean dropped her and climbed over her to wave kisses at his audience, who were madly in love with his voice, dance, looks...everything! Julia stared aghast at him while he left to 'absorb' the fame.  
  
***  
  
  
"Ruk ja o dil deewane ,Pooncho tho me zaraa," sang Xiaoyu and Anna with delight behind her. She stared at them angrily and they shut up hanging their heads.  
  
They were walking in a beautiful park, the sun was high yet Julia's spirit were as low as they could get. She wore some jeans and a denim jacket, her hair in a single plait. Nothing too elaborate, yet it still didn't stop her from looking beautiful. Nina was walking at the back as usual, her head in thought, she was wearing a long black skirt with a belt and a small black polo-necked cardigan, her hair pulled into a pony tail. Anna insisted also on wearing a skirt, it was rosy red and unlike Nina's denim one it was cotton. It was short but she was still looking beautiful without looking dis-respectable, she wore a furry scarlet coat over her small polyester top. Xiaoyu was wearing her hair in it's usual style and she had a blue and white checkered pleated skirt with thigh length socks and cute black boots. She had a sleeveless white top tucked neatly into her skirt. Funny how all the clothes seemed to be matched?  
  
As Julia turned around she saw Jin and his two sidekicks. Law was dressed in formal attire with a mini camera clutched in his hands while Paul was just dressed as...Paul. Jin was also wearing denim jeans and jacket with his T-shirt sticking out, his head was hung low. Julia looked at him with a question on her face, with Anna and Xiaoyu completely bewildered, however Nina had a knowing smirk on hers.  
Jin looked at Paul who sympathetically looked at him and patted his shoulder to say '_It'll be alright'_, Jin gathered his courage and went towards Julia.  
  
"I-I'm so ashamed of what happened last night, I m-misbehaved!" Jin squeaked reluctantly, and with that, behind his jacket he delicately brought out a beautiful, fully blossomed rose all it's petals like his own lips, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Julia looked at the rose, then to him, then she turned for her friends approvals. Nina's smirk was wiped off and Xiaoyu obviously thought it right to forgive him so she nodded smiling to Julia while Anna also did the same. She walked closer towards Jin.  
  
"I'm really very sorry!" Jin said looking at her while his stray strands of hair fell over his face, Julia looked up at him, his eyes seemed so sincere. She smiled up at him.  
  
"It's okay!" she assured.  
  
She took the rose still in his hands, they smiled warmly at each other looking into each others eyes compassionately. He came closer to her and smiled.  
  
"Urm...One more thing..." Jin said still smiling, now a bit mischievously.  
  
"What?" Julia asked softly staring into his face smiling.  
  
"This!" he smirked, while squeezing the flower and the rose squirted cold water into her face, for such a small flower it brought too much water wetting her fringe and face. She screamed while Jin laughed with utter delight. He left the rose to her, ran towards Paul and Law who he high-fived and shouted for them to run. Julia looked at him disgusted and threw the flower towards the place where the demon had stood.

***


	7. Missing More Than The Train

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 7-_**  
**_**Missing More Than The Train**

"...And this one?" Jin said in a deathly voice while he took out the knife from the packet examining it carefully.  
  
Jin was stopped at a small souvenir booth at the train station while the train was '_resting_'. He had examined about 12 knives already and the shop-keeper was just keeping himself amused by cleaning his souvenir's.  
  
"Very good," the shop-keeper said in a dull voice not even looking upto see what Jin had picked up.  
  
"Alright!" Jin squealed in delight, then he put it down and picked up another one slicing the air. "...And this one?"  
  
"Very very good!" said the Frenchman, not exactly beaming with happiness.  
  
Jin picked up another knife and was about to ask the same question until Julia came upto the shop, seizing his question.  
  
"How much is this cowbell?" she asked while placing her hand on a beautifully woven straw hat. Her silky hair just going below her shoulders were not in any sort of plait, she looked really natural and beautiful. She was wearing a maroon shirt with lovely marble patterns of white and a long maroon skirt as well as a thin silky scarf draped around her neck.  
  
"18 francs," The man replied with a bit more vigor for a proper customer. Julia took out her purse and scrambled for the right amount of money. (A/N: This is before the Euro came out, I still like the franc!)  
  
"Ahem, Excuse me," Jin interrupted," I came here first, so I get to buy my thing first! I will take this one! How much?"  
  
"12 francs," replied the disbelieving salesman at Jin. The bell rang signaling for the train, Julia reached for the cowbell and took it.  
  
"Hurry up, the train's going to go soon!" Julia instructed Jin.  
  
"Ah yes," Jin said going into the side pocket of his jeans, he couldn't find any money," I don't know where I put my money?"  
  
Julia looked at him impatiently and steadied her hat clutching the cowbell.  
  
"Aaah, here they are!" Jin said gleefully removing his hat. (A/N: don't ask me how he got a hat onto his head...)  
  
"Hurry up!" Julia said to him looking at the train.  
  
"One minute Senórita, ugh I can't recognise any of the money here!" Jin said irritated, then he looked at Julia and smiled. "Why don't you tell me what 2 is, 4..8..12?"  
  
"I don't know!" Julia hastily thrust the money into the shop-keepers hand, "here, keep the change!"  
  
Jin smiled to himself as Julia ran towards the train.  
  
"Do you want this knife?" The shop-keeper asked.  
  
"Nah, " Jin replied carelessly still looking at where Julia had been.  
  
***  
  
The train was moving away from the station now and there was a very distressed Julia holding onto her handbag and hat running behind it. She just stood at the spot where the train was, Nina, Anna and Xiaoyu had gone. Jin caught up with her one hand holding the hat and the other one he pointed to where the train should've been.  
  
"Oh, we missed the train!" He laughed and beckoned Julia to see the amusing side of it. She was also looking at the spot but didn't think of it as a joke and was crying, she'd never been out alone before.  
  
"Senórita! Don't cry!" Jin comforted her, she looked down tears spilling from her eyes, crying silently at first while Jin went to the other side of her. " Good girl!"  
  
Then she started crying loudly, tears of fear.  
  
"Hey...you were quiet just a minute ago? Senó- oh man, people are looking at _me_! Look it's raining Senórita!" Jin said, he didn't really know what to do when girls started blubbering. "I'm here, look!"  
  
When Jin said the last phrase she started crying harder.  
  
"Ok, I'm not here, see I've gone, _poof_!" Jin said panicking while covering his face behind his hat. "Senórita! Oh please!!!"  
  
He was running around her in circles trying to get her to be quiet.  
  
"Hey, the bell, the bell!" Jin said in a last vain attempt to silence her and stop people looking at him. He seized the cowbell and started ringing it to make her stop crying and get out of the rain.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me?" Julia asked going over to an information desk where a man stood behind it, "When is the next train to Zurich?"  
  
The man looked at his schedule.  
  
"The next train to Zurich will leave at 8 o' clock in the evening," came the formal reply.  
  
Julia looked down, a bit disheartened that it was going to be so late. "Oh, thank you!"  
  
***  
  
Julia was walking around the station not looking where she was going and she bumped into Jin again.  
  
"Hi!" Jin smiled toothily.  
  
Julia walked forward mentally slapping herself.  
  
"Listen the next train will be coming late, so we will have to catch a train in the morning from Zurich. So we have to get a bus or hire a car, what would you prefer, bus or car?" Jin finished walking with her.  
  
Julia looked at him and put on a sarcastic smile. "Since we have met, you've been bothering me at my wits end!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jin said innocently.  
  
"For the whole trip you've about eaten my head off!" Julia complained.  
  
Jin looked at her in mock disbelief and shock. "Me?"  
  
"Whenever I'm with you something always is going wrong!" Julia rambled on, Jin smiled coyly and admitted that. "And because of you, today I missed my train. Now I want to get to Zurich safely, so you go your way and I my own! Okay! Thank you!"  
  
Julia turned on her heel and fled off, Jin laughed it off and followed her.  
  
"Oh Senórita, our destiny is the same and our train so why take different roads?" Jin protested, then with a sly smirk he added. "and besides, a girl like you _needs_ a guy like me!"  
  
Julia stopped walking and looked him in the eye.  
  
"That's where your wrong, because a girl like me _doesn't_ need a guy like you!" Julia added sternly. "Now please, don't follow me!"  
  
Jin laughed lightly to himself and grabbed for her back in order to stop her, however he had caused a small tear towards her dress, a small but seeming tear. Julia stared wide-eyed at what she had just heard she quickly went to the nearest wall and hid her back. Jin looked at the little piece of cloth, then seeing no where to desert the vile thing he put it into his mouth. He ran over to Julia who was looking around for clearance.  
  
"Don't come close to me!" Julia screamed at him.  
  
"Don't worry!" Jin said in an attempt to calm her down, "Don't cry!"  
  
"Just go," Julia hissed breathing deeply.  
  
"I've got a needle and thread, I'll stitch it! Make a nice embroidery pattern at the back!" Jin said in panic.  
  
"Just go!" Julia's tone rose.  
  
"I'll buy you a new dress!" Jin said panic stricken.  
  
"Go!" Julia said a bit louder.  
  
"There's a clothes shop over there!" Jin pointed sweating.  
  
"_GO_!" Julia roared like a hungry lioness.  
  
"Keep calm!" Jin whispered shaking and left sweating.  
  
Julia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall for a moment. she only had her handbag, but she had money and could buy some new clothes, good thing her money wasn't with the luggage in the train.  
  
***  
  
A calm sunny afternoon where the sun was risen. Beautiful trees embroidered the sidelines of the clean road, small cars sparkling like jewels went by. Julia wanted so badly to get a lift, not one car stopped. She signaled but the driver didn't stop by, she turned her head only to see that she had caught the attention of a police car! It stopped right in front of her, she bit her lip so hard that she left dents in it. Her white blouse and blue jeans weren't really causing any attention so she didn't know what they stopped for.  
  
Two podgy police officers stepped out of the car and walked upto her.  
  
"Hello!" The taller of the two greeted in English.  
  
"Err...hello," Julia smiled uncertainly.  
  
"May I see your passport please?" The taller man asked.  
  
"Um...I don't have my passport!" Julia said hoping they understood her problem. " I kind of left it on the train!"  
  
"I want to see your passport!" The man insisted.  
  
"No no!" Julia shook her head impatiently. "You don't understand, I was on a train- I missed my train, I was on the Euro-rail- Paris, Rome!"  
  
He muttered something to the other man in French.  
  
"It's not my fault! I missed my train!" Julia argued.

***


	8. Saying A Lot In Anger

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 8-_**  
**_**Saying A Lot In Anger  
  
**"It's not my fault! I missed my train!" Julia argued.  
  
She was getting really agitated now, she was trying to explain but they spoke very limited English and still had traces of the French accent. She was trying to explain what the Euro-rail tour actually was, undisturbed by the speeding, scarlet sports car.  
  
Jin saw the distressed Julia, arguing with the officers, he took of his sunglasses and grinned mischievously. Without thinking of opening the door, he jumped out of the car, as it had its roof down, then came hurtling towards Julia shouting-  
  
"Oooohh! DAARRRLIIING!!!" he stopped running until he was near Julia and embraced her roughly. "Oh! My darling, my sweetheart, oh my baby, I missed you sooo much!"  
  
He was still holding her until he looked at the officers and thanked them.  
  
"Officer! Thank you, thank you!" he grabbed both officers' hands, whom were torn with amusement and admiration. He took out his passport from his breast pocket.  
  
"Paglo, paglo! Oh, yeah- Passporto! Moi Mr. Kazamo, et-er- elle á Mrs. Kazamo!" he thrust his passport, just flashing his name, then grabbed the now shocked Julia, he muttered quietly to Julia whilst holding a delighted grin in place. "Where have you trapped your self?"  
  
The officers both agreed trying hard not to burst out laughing and took off, whilst Jin was embracing Julia. The police car sped across the road until finally disappeared. Julia finally freed herself from Jin's grasp pushed him onto the side of the road.  
  
"How _dare_ you touch me!" Julia burst out angrily. "How could you touch me? Who do you think you are? What do you think of yourself? I told you not to follow me! What the-"  
  
Jin wasn't used to any _girl_ shouting at him, he walked towards Julia menacingly.  
  
"Shut up, shut up!" He cut across her, "What do _you_ think of yourself, huh? I wasn't following you and neither have I any desire to touch you!"  
  
Julia tossed her fringe out of her eyes, she was quite embarrassed so she kept her gaze low.  
  
"It was thankful that I came on time, because you had made your programme to go in! Firstly I help you and then she, ugh- OY TAKE HER!" he shouted at the police-car-free road.  
  
She hung down her head and froze on the spot, she was about to argue back only to see that Jin wasn't there any more, he'd jumped back in his car. He reversed right beside the spot Julia was standing under, he accelerated, but to Julia's hidden surprise the car didn't start. Jin was sitting patiently, waiting for Julia. She shook her head and smiled, the things he would do. He could be alright sometimes, Jin, really.  
She got into the car, still smiling, and _miraculously_, it started. Jin, whilst steering, cast one surly glance towards Julia, who was avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly shelving her pride. Jin grinned, looking at her in amazement.  
  
"What did you say?" he joked.  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated once more, "I said a lot of things in anger."  
  
Jin chuckled appreciatively looking at the road ahead of him again.  
  
"Oh never mind, Senórita! In big countries, little mistakes happen!" he smiled slyly.  
  
Julia breathed a sigh of relief, then asked him the question on her mind.  
  
"What's this Senórita, Senórita business?" she questioned.  
  
"My first girlfriend was from Spain," he said shakily.  
  
"Why did she leave you?" Julia asked wide-eyed, in what would be an innocent voice.  
  
"Erm...she didn't think much of Japanese people," Jin replied stonily.  
  
"Oh," Julia said gazing at the beautiful green trees trotting by.  
  
"But _you_ like Japanese people, don't you?" he asked in mild concern.  
  
"When will we get to Zurich?" Julia asked.  
  
Jin chuckled, "Oh what is there in Zurich, real Europe is this!"  
  
He waved at the pristine scenery around him, turned to face Julia and then began more softly.  
  
"So beautiful, so pretty!" he was still gazing at Julia and speaking in that soft voice, "Sometimes, I fear that it might get spoiled!"  
  
Julia turned to look at him, and then he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Er, you here for the first time?" he asked, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"Yes," Julia replied. "Could you please drive faster?"  
  
"What's the hurry Senórita? We have to catch the train tomorrow, so we have _plenty_ of time!" he said calmly, no sooner were the words out of his mouth the car gave a final sigh and went into coma.  
  
"Hehe, Europe looks prettier on _foot_ anyways!" Jin gave an apologetic grin.  
  
***  
  
"There's only three of us in the house, my mum is more like a friend than a mother, so I've never felt the emptiness of friendship!" Julia smiled whilst walking on the sidewalk in the shade of the cool forest greenery.  
  
"Well, you can't depend on your friends your whole life, Senórita," Jin smiled. "You need a partner who is always there for you in life!"  
  
Jin walked forward, yet Julia had fallen behind.  
  
"I can't walk anymore!" She gasped, really tired.  
  
"What should I do? Carry you?" Jin sneered sarcastically. " Look, right now I don't have enough money for a hotel- lets try and see if we can have a place at that house for the night."  
  
***  
  
"So we can move in now?" Jin asked happily at the man who accepted, then he cooed sweetly at the baby in his hands, "Oh baby, coochie choochie! Thanks!"  
  
***  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful room!" Julia awed at the large room.  
  
"YES! BED!" Jin gasped jumping at the soft king-size bed.  
  
"Which room is yours?" Julia asked Jin.  
  
" Ah...the situation is...we only have one room," Jin replied awakening from his dream state.  
  
"And you're thoughts are that we are going to spend the night _together_ in one room?" Julia hissed.  
  
"We have no choice," Jin replied, hiding his smile.  
  
"We do! I'm not staying here for a minute!" Julia said, walking away from the fire and grabbing her hand-bag.  
  
"Don't worry, you can calmly sleep on the bed, I'll take the sofa! No problem!" Jin said happily.  
  
"No way! I'm leaving!" Julia snapped.  
  
"Ok bye!" Jin happily plopped his head in the quilt.  
  
"I'm not joking you know! I'm _really_ going!" Julia said, shocked.  
  
"What? You mean I can have all his bed to myself? Good and goodbye!" Jin got up and then dug his head in the pillows after he'd finished.  
  
"Ok!" Julia cut in, "bye!"  
  
She stalked off while Jin waved and a muffled good-bye was heard.  
  
***  
  
Julia fumbled with the matches, gave up and threw them. She heard whistling - a hopeful tune, but it was only Jin. Jin came in slowly and looked around, it was a dark stable with hay and wooden doors. The floor was just ground. He took his back-pack off then began taunting Julia.  
  
"WOW! What a beautiful room," He mimicked in Julia's high voice, he looked at the large planks holding it and ran a finger down. "How clean and lovely it is!"  
  
He gave a fake cough as the dust seared in his eyes. He went to the partly boarded up window and grabbed the ripped dirty cloth as it was doing the part of the curtain.  
  
"And the view...oh, it's wonderful, don't you think so?!" He mimicked sarcastically.  
  
He trailed his feet and the bag to the center where Julia was sitting. He slumped himself next to her.  
  
"Really, you have have _wonderful_ taste Senórita! People should look up to you for advice, ne?" he snapped snidely. "We had such a great room, but you'd much rather spend your night here than with me in that room, oh god I- I hate girls!"  
  
Jin rummaged inside his bag and brought out a packet, but it was obviously a burger, he handed it to her.  
  
"Here, eat!" Jin commanded.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Julia' s eyes were mere slits and her mouth was in a pout, her voice slicing the now night air.  
  
"Ok, don't eat!" Jin dropped the burger next to her, unnerved by her expression, "What do I care?"  
  
Jin was playing with his banjo. It was a lovely tune yet an angry Julia was sitting shivering by the now roaring fire crackling merrily. He stopped playing and walked over to her. He opened the burger packet and motioned for her to eat, yet she still refused.  
  
"Look, I-I'm sorry," Jin began quietly.  
  
Julia's eyes widened in shock and amusement.  
  
"What did you say?" Julia said, her turn to taunt.  
  
Jin shifted uneasily.  
  
"Look, I said a lot in anger," Jin said keeping his gaze low.  
  
Julia looked at Jin, then she saw the sincerity in him. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"It's alright, in big places like this, mistakes like this happen!" Julia mimicked Jin.

***


	9. Destiny's Way

**Dreaming Alone  
-**Chapter 9-_**  
**_**Destiny's Way**

Julia was pacing backwards and forwards, her jeans creasing in wait for the unpredictable Jin Kazama.  
  
"Senórita!" came the voice of Kazama. He tapped her from behind and reported the timings.  
"The bus will take fifteen minutes to leave, so if you want to eat something then do so."  
  
Julia was hoping he'd offer his _Cadbury's dairy milk_ bar- but oh no, instead he took a big chunk out of it himself. She folded her arms and threw him a   
murderous glare. (Which went unnoticed by the busily chomping Jin)  
  
"No, I'm not hungry," she answered sharply.  
  
"Ok," Jin shrugged.  
  
They were touring around and decided to take some photographs for their friends. Jin struck a pose, exaggerating the guy from Matrix , and Julia   
couldn't help bursting into peals of laughter. Jin's eyes softened at the laughing figure in front of him.  
  
_"Heh, if she doesn't narrow her eyes and be so uptight- she actually looks pretty. Not the gorgeous pretty, but more like...beautiful..." _Jin smiled   
gazing at her. His amber eyes snapped from their reverie as the bus roared into view.  
  
The journey was uneventful until bus left them at the destined station.  
  
Julia requested Jin for a cup of tea and Jin merely agreed.  
  
"Hey Senórita! Your tea!" Jin called, balancing two dainty porcelain cups in his hands. He handed the left cup to her as Julia put down her pen and   
received it with a thank you.  
  
"Do you need a postcard to send home?" Julia inquired him, leaving through each design she had bought.  
  
"Postcard? My home?" Jin snorted. "If a postcard reaches my home, dad will think I'm dead or something!"  
  
Julia managed a smile and laughed a little. "When have you ever been serious?"  
  
"Till know...never," Jin scoffed. Then his face went into slight thought. "And if ever I do- then only one time..."  
  
"When?"  
  
Jin looked almost coy when he gave his next answer. "When I fall in love."  
  
Julia looked almost gob smacked, then laughed.  
"Don't tell me that a guy like _you_ has never fallen in love?"  
  
"Affairs many, but not love..." Jin answered. "Because I've never found such girl."  
  
Julia threw him a pleasant smile. "What type of girl would you like?"  
  
Jin's cup almost reached his mouth, then he took it back down. "Shall I tell you?"  
  
With a nod from Julia, his amber orbs took a glazed look.  
  
"Such a girl...that when you see her once, all your wishes and dreams come true."  
  
"How sweet!" Julia laughed.  
  
"It hasn't happened yet, but now I think some unseen stranger is calling me from beyond the clouds!" Jin sighed, his eyes turning to the unclear sky.   
"I don't know when these clouds will clear and I will get to see her face."  
  
Julia turned her gaze away from Jin, why was his speech and dreams so alike to hers? She remembered her naive diary entries and her little poems.  
  
"Did it ever happen to you?" Jin asked her with a smile.  
  
"No," Julia answered automatically. "I mean...there is no room for unseen strangers to enter my dreams- my marriage is already arranged."  
  
Jin's face froze slightly, then he put on a forced grin for her sake- it challenged the elasticity of his jaw.  
  
"Where does he live? Arizona?" Jin managed to ask in his eager fashion.  
  
"No, Korean," came the quiet reply.  
  
"What does he look like?" Jin inquired, prodding her in the arms. "Tall, dark and handsome?"  
  
"I don't know...I've never seen him." Julia answered managing a strained smile.  
  
"Eh...you mean to tell me...that you will marry someone you haven't seen before?" Jin inquired, shock couldn't even enter the fully opened eyes.  
  
Julia gave another smile. "And it's not necessary. My dad has seen him, he is his friends son."  
  
"But you're going to spend your entire life with such a man that you don't know...never met...who is a total stranger for you?" Jin asked her softly,   
his gaze never leaving her face.  
  
"That's what happens from our family."  
  
Jin nodded, his lips didn't know what to say other than-  
  
"And you're _happy_ with this decision?"  
  
Julia turned to face him, masking all her emotions from him but unable to think of an answer. A horn sounded, and mingled within that was Julia's sigh   
of relief.  
  
"The train is coming."  
  
Jin just looked as she swept towards the train, and after several moments he too, followed behind her.  
  
***  
  
Julia was animatedly chatting with Xiaoyu as the whole group were re-united. Paul had taken a fancy to Nina whilst Anna had admired Law's naive   
nature. It was strange though, neither of Paul's or Anna's subjects of infatuation were responding. Nina was with concealed relief at Julia's return   
whilst Law was concerned about the silent Jin but he didn't disturb his friends' changed persona.  
  
"Do you remember this?" Julia giggled, as Xiaoyu smirked whilst looking at the photograph.  
  
"Do you want this photograph?" Paul inquired of Nina.  
"No. Got it."  
  
"So-o Law, where is your restaurant exactly?" Anna asked him flirtatiously.  
"Chinatown," he replied quickly, but was glancing at Jin.  
  
However, Jin's eyes were flitting through a photograph until his fingers rested upon a photo when he handed the rose to Julia. Sure it was fake and   
he'd ran off, but the photo was magnificent. Both had eye contact and their hands were upon that rose which unified them, he couldn't help but   
smile.  
  
"Julia, the photo's are awesome! Send me copies of all of them!" Xiaoyu laughed.  
  
Julia nodded, offering her a smile.  
  
"And send me the wedding photo's as well!" Xiaoyu added. This got Jin's interest in the conversation that was going around him.  
  
"What do you mean wedding photo's, aren't you going to come?" Julia asked Xiaoyu, her face falling.  
  
"Never! Who will go _that_ far," Xiaoyu giggled.  
  
"Come on Xiaoyu, you have to come!" Julia pleaded.  
  
"Of course I'm coming, I was just kidding!" Xiaoyu smirked. "Anyways I have to see your groom, don't know which idiot you're getting married to!"  
  
The whole group burst into laughter as Julia managed a weak smile. Jin gave his unusual shy smile at no-one in particular then got the attention of   
the filing Julia.  
  
"Excuse me, this fell." He handed the photograph that he'd chosen over to her.  
  
"Thanks," Julia smiled, putting it away with the rest.  
  
"Excuse me Law...I'll be back soon." Jin murmured and left his seat.  
  
He didn't return when the train was at a halt once more- these Europe trains always seemed to be at a halt where Jin was.  
  
***  
  
Julia was quietly reading '_The Amber Spyglass_', she was upto the part where Lyra was in the suburbs of the dead when she heard music. It wasn't   
disturbing, it was a small hopeful yet hopeless melody at the same time. It was the tinkling of the banjo that persuaded her to leave her seat and   
book to check who was the musician.  
Her ears led her to Jin Kazama who was looking lost into the lake in the middle of the scenic bridge. She tossed her plaits and then tapped him to get   
his attention. His eyes seemed glassy and his face was stony.  
  
"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" Julia's brows furrowed at his facial expression.  
  
"I want to say something, Julia..." Jin's Adams apple was stuck in his throat and no matter how he swallowed, it was hard to say this.  
  
"Say it," Julia nodded.  
  
  
"I've fallen in love with you." Jin finally told her, his amber eyes piercing hers.  
  
Julia's jaw fell, she didn't know what to feel. Shock was the first and her eyes went wide.  
  
"I love you Julia," he repeated.  
  
Julia scanned his eyes for any trace of falseness, she hadn't known and she didn't know what to say at this news.  
  
Jin stared at her face once more then broke into peals of laughter. Julia rolled her eyes.  
  
"You thought I was telling the truth, didn't you?" Jin laughed. "You should've seen your face!"  
  
Julia turned her gaze to the floor.  
  
"It's amazing Julia, you've known me for so many days but you still haven't figured me out!" Jin laughed. "Remember I said that I've _never_ been   
serious?"  
He laughed as Julia shook her head.  
  
Her eyebrows knotted together and she hugged herself in shame, or longing?  
  
"You're just too much!" she told him angrily.  
  
"Heh, I don't do this love thing," Jin informed her. "I mean, I don't even know why some men want to spend their whole lives with one girl- I mean   
there are so many beautiful women in the world. Some have nice eyes, other have nice hair..." he trailed on.  
  
"All you men are like that," Julia retorted flatly.  
  
"Well we're like that- but _you_...you're one step ahead of us..." Jin's eyes stuck onto hers again.  
"You're going to spend your _entire_ life with a man who's face you've never even seen- wow...this is real love."  
  
Jin was wondering what snide comment would come next, but Julia simply wouldn't face him.  
  
"H-hey Julia...forget this..." Jin said, clicking his fingers to her face so she would at least meet his eyes.  
"Just imagine for one minute that you fell in love with someone. Like on this trip- anyone...say me, ok, you fell in love with me- and I loved you back   
as well. Then what would you do?"  
  
Julia turned to face him with fiery eyes- a fire that burned out and rekindled once more.  
  
"Would you go back and marry that stranger, or would you have the courage to love me?" Jin asked her, trying to read her very soul.  
  
Julia gulped inwardly, these questions were tricky.  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped from Julia's lips as the horn of the train sounded saving her once more.  
  
"I don't want to miss the train again," Julia informed him, turning to leave.  
  
"But I want to miss this train again and again," Jin told her retreating figure.  
  
Julia turned at his comment, "what?"  
  
"Nothing," Jin gave her a smile.  
  
His eyes watched her back as she made her way to the train.  
  
_"Jin deary, if she turns around then that means she loves you...turn..."  
_  
Julia hadn't turned.  
  
_"...Turn..."_  
  
Still walking.  
  
_"...Turn..."_  
  
She smiled at him as she stepped into the train, and Jin smiled at himself too. His banjo seemed to be playing with a bit more gist all throughout the   
journey.  
  
***  
  
The team were all saying their farewells and then it only left the two at the airport- one would be heading to Japan, and the other to Arizona. Julia   
Chang and Jin Kazama.  
  
"Well, this is it..." Julia broke the silent smiles that they were throwing at each other. "One month flew by and I didn't even know how it went- thank   
you...for everything- friends?"  
  
She extended her hand to him, he shook it without a word. Then she was wondering whether to leave, when he run his rucksack- it was the cowbell.  
  
"Thanks," Julia smirked.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
She turned to leave again- but turned around. "Oh Jin, you didn't give me your address- I'll send you my wedding card invitation- you'll come wont   
you?"  
  
Jin just smiled and shook his head- more to destiny than her. "No, I wont come."  
  
With final wave he, swept off down to his flight- leaving Julia standing at his retreating form. A sudden thought of helplessness came to her, a sudden sense of loss and longing- what was this emotion?  
  
_"I don't know what's happened to my heart  
It was there, just a minute ago...  
And now  
It's lost..."_  
  
She picked up her suitcase and turned to leave also, but not without turning back around to see the Jin-free airport. The flight was strange, the escalators and the whole journey back was full of strange thoughts- it was as if time had gone too fast, she wondered what she had left behind and checked in her luggage but everything seemed to be there- so what had she lost?  
  
As she came over to her house, her mother and father ran over to greet their daughter- one month for them had been very different to Julia's month.  
She went out once more to shut the porch light and what she saw amazed her- it was Jin...but no...it was a mirage. He was simply standing there and then gave her a sincere smile- waved and walked into a distant world.  
  
_"I don't know what's happened to my heart  
It was there, just a minute ago...  
And now  
It's lost..."_  
  
That was what she had left behind. Her heart was left with Jin.


	10. Ready For Compromise

**Dreaming Alone**  
-Chapter 10-  
**Ready For Compromise**

The fire was flickering into her honey coloured eyes. She had a wistful gaze about her, and Michelle was unnerved by the deep gaze that Julia held. She had changed. And she _knew_ that she had changed.

"Mum, do you remember that poem in my diary... the man whose face I used to see in the palm of my hands?" Julia began nervously.

This was a light topic, and Julia was unsure whether she should say anything or remain quiet... maybe it was a passing phase? She doubted it, because every time closed her eyes, his eyes would be there.

"He's came mum... he's came!"

Michelle looked slightly perturbed, her brows knotted. "Julia... what are you saying?"  
  
Michelle had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, those horribly glazed eyes of Julia gave enough of an explanation.  
By now Julia had a rather psychotic smile upon her face, her eyes unseeing upon the worried face of Michelle.

"I don't know how, but he came like a hurricane, and me- I was like a broken leaf, following his lead." Julia had lost it now. "I don't know how this month went by, I didn't know even that a month went by! I don't even know whether he loves me or not... all I know is I love him..."  
  
Michelle looked shocked, her fears were confirmed.

"Mum, I really love-" Julia followed her mothers horror struck gaze, only to meet the eyes of her father. Yuushi.

"I told you, I told you not to betray my trust- and you..." The worst part was, Yuushi sounded more... disappointed... than angry.

"Father, I can't live without him!" Julia swallowed, her words were wavering and her eyes were shining. "I-"

"Today you've proven that you're not my blood..." Yuushi murmured quietly.

Those words hurt... they stung. Very much. Tears traced down the familiar channels of Julia's face, she'd never thought that she'd hear such words.  
Michelle moved forward, but Yuushi grabbed her arm, his face was stony.

"No, let her cry Michelle," Yuushi commanded. "She wrote these tears in her destiny and it's up to her to stop them."  
His eyes were fixed upon her. "Pack your bags, we're leaving for Korea... _ forever_."  
  
Julia did not sleep that night.

A mournful melody soared throughout the evening and well into the night. It was same in tune to the happy one, but just the change in pace made it sound depressing.  
Mahogany eyes were fixed upon the sky, Jin's fingers were automatically playing the banjo without him realising it. Yet somebody did.

"So, who's the girl?" Kazuya smirked, his arms folded.

"Jul- err... what girl..." Jin snapped out of his trance and immediately stopped playing- his dad didn't like banjo's all that much.

"The girl whose face you're trying to see in the moon," Kazuya snickered. He unfolded his arms and placed himself beside Jin.

The garden was usually rather pristine and modern, but the moonlight's eerie glow made it seem almost ethereal, every rose petal was lit by silver, everything was highlighted, including father and son.

Jin laughed very fakely, slapping his knee.

"Dad, me?!" his eyebrows were so high that they were in danger of disappearing behind his hair.

"Yes Jin, you."

"You know how I am dad!" Jin broke into explanation, "Someone's eyes are beautiful, others' hair-"

"Yes and another's arms and someone's lips, yes yes, I know all that!" Kazuya mock agreed.

"Exactly dad!" Jin said, almost forcing himself to believe it.

"Exactly," Kazuya nodded. He looked at Jin's pouting face and felt the urge to slap him, but decided against it as he felt sorry for him.  
"So, where does she live?"

"I don't know, father," Jin mumbled very quietly. He looked up, glad that the cool night air betrayed his feelings.

"So, does she like you?"

"I think so..." Then Jin gulped. _"I hope so..."_

"Then what's the problem?" Kazuya snapped almost, but kept calm for his son's sake.

"She belongs to someone else..." Jin sighed, not meeting his fathers gaze.  
  
"Hey!" Kazuya frowned. "I didn't bear- look at me - you to play that banjo like a sad twonk all your life- in our bloodline lies victory son, what we want- we get!"

"It's too late now..." Jin swallowed, he could feel the taste of bile on his tounge. "She's going to be married..."

"She's _going_ to be married, she isn't married yet- Jin, the lover _always_ gets the bride!" Kazuya smiled, in hope that his son was a bit more confident.

Jin's shoulders drooped, that was the worst possible saying he'd ever heard of. He could name a few people who never got their bride- such as, Romeo, Demetrius, and he was pretty sure that Macbeth also never got his love.  
  
"Look Jin, perhaps it's your grandfathers blood that made you accept defeat- but...but you don't know the things I did for your mother..." Kazuya's words got quieter and quieter.

Jin looked up, it was the first time he'd mentioned his own wife after her death several years ago. Jin thought only he cared about his mother, but he felt even more sad knowing that his father hadn't gotten over the death of _his_ love.  
He saw the silhouetted form of Kazuya, hunched upon the dining table- he'd left Jin on his own.

Jin dusted himself off and picked up his banjo. He sauntered into the kitchen and placed a hand on his fathers shoulder.

"I'll be going away for a while," Jin began. "And you'll only see me after my bride is with me father."

Kazuya launched himself upon Jin, a big smile upon his face.

"Now this is the way my son speaks!"

Jin's and Kazuya's smile's were identical.

Jin was sweating in the heat of the Arizonian sun, he mopped his brow and looked at his watch.

"Oh man... how big is Arizona?" Jin grumbled angrily. He kicked at the pavement but immediately regretted it.

He'd been in Arizona for three days and hadn't managed to find Julia Chang. He'd searched in the directory and even put in an advert in the local newspapers.

"Where are you Julia, where?" Jin thought aloud.

He prostrated almost to cool his head in the grass, they spoke very fast English here and he couldn't catch what people were saying but he didn't care- all he cared was to find Julia. He rested his head under the cool shade of the tree and from his bag took out a picture of his memorable holiday, it was a perfect shot even though there was a big branch crossing his face. He frowned slightly- he'd never taken this shot!  
He turned the picture over, what he saw at the back made him almost want to cry! It was the address of Julia Chang!

"And I call myself intelligent..." he gulped.

He followed the address immediately and arrived at a modest looking place, although it didn't look like a house that suited Julia. A smile curled upon his lips... _his_ house was suitable! He snickered slightly, then licked his fingers to smooth his eyebrows. He pulled at his jacket and smoothed his trousers.  
  
_"Oh boy, Julia is going to get the shock of her life!"_ Jin smiled inwardly and rang the doorbell.

There was no answer, but Jin thought nothing of it and rang it again.

"Sorry honey, if you're looking for Michelle or Yuushi Chang then they're in China or something, cause it's their daughters wedding y'know."  
  
Jin turned at the speaker, all he caught was the word 'Chang' and 'Wedding'. She was a plump woman with reddish skin and big cherry red lips.

"Do you know where they are?" Jin asked.

"I told you already, somewhere in China or another!" The woman's face was an irritated puce.

Jin blinked slightly, his face annoyingly innocent and paled with naïvete- China? Realisation dawned upon, Julia Chang was to be married in Korea! He took a sharp inhalation of breath, his eyes darting everywhere in desperation- what if he was too late?

"I'm so stupid! I wasted so much time here!" Jin gasped. "Baka! Baka!"

The woman's eyes bulged out of her sockets, but she was far too polite to say anything. Instead, she wrinkled her nose and marched into her house.

Jin sniffed slightly, cursing himself- all this way for _nothing_? The wind blew, and the summer roses swayed as if saying 'yes'.

"Shut up!" Jin snapped.

The roses swayed again as if saying 'yeah right'. Jin groaned, he was having a conversation with a bunch of roses! His hands rushed to his head and he was almost about to clamp his ears shut when he heard a familiar ringing. A _bell's_ ringing- the French cowbell's ringing! His eyes smiled at the thought of the rain, the crying and the train. He admired the way Julia had hung it at the side of her door, it's thick leather strap shining magnificently. It was then that Jin noticed a scroll of paper, so discreet that he was sure he would have missed it if he hadn't been ogling the leather so hard.  
His fingers prodded the cowbell's strap until the little scroll was free. It didn't say anything except a single address.

"I'm coming Julia, I'm coming for you," Jin smiled, tucking the cowbell in his rucksack and the piece of paper in his pocket.

He immediately booked a flight to Korea.

The doors swung open and Julia's eyes widened. Yuushi had a _huge_ family. His parents, his brothers, sisters- she didn't know how many cousins or aunts and uncles she had. Moreover, she saw that there was another family different in facial features and immediately knew that these were her in-laws. Julia gulped inwardly, nearly everyone wore a traditional Kimono, she felt an outcast enough with her own Caucasian features. She grabbed Michelle's hand, slightly afraid but calmed down when Michelle squeezed it.

An elderly woman came forth, she had a small build and had snow white hair. Her eyes were twinkling with tears and her face spoke of yearning, her frail arms wrapped around Julia's father. It was amazing that however tall the child had grown, the mother could still embrace her child.

"Mother, don't cry..." Yuushi smiled, his embrace tight around his mum.

"I've held them in for eighteen years, they're not going to stop now, son," she sniffed and gave him a watery smile. She kissed his forehead and turned to Michelle and Julia whilst Yuushi went to meet his other enthusiastic friends.

Julia smiled politely, the truth was, she didn't know any of these people and had only spoke to them via phone or just hearsay. Only Michelle and Yuushi seemed to recognise them. Julia felt totally alone.

"My dear dear granddaughter, how I've yearned to see your face- and it was truly worth the wait," her grandmother said. "You're truly radiant."

"Thank you... I only hope what you said was true!" Julia smiled slightly, she didn't know why her eyes were wet and neither did her grandmother.

"So where is Hwoarang?" Yuushi declared loudly. "I'm sure there are more than one pair of eyes restless to see him!"

Julia tried not to gag.

"Hwoarang should be coming from the army today," a tall man replied with a proud smile.

"Our Hwoarang? Serving the country?" Yuushi's smile just got broader. "Now that is a man!"  
  
Julia's heart sank, she imagined a man with untamed hair and a big sword at his side and a man who never smiled. He'd love his country more than her. He'd probably die before their first child and she'd be forced to raise him alone! Julia bit her lip and tried some breathing exercises to clear her mind- she was over-reacting.  
  
She faked having a headache and was relieved that she didn't have to stay like a stranger downstairs. She ran upstairs and collapsed upon the bed, it was a nice place full of nice people- but Julia felt she didn't belong here. She bit the inside of her cheek, and she was surrounded by Korean countryside, it was nice but if she tried to runaway she'd probably get lost. She wondered what Jin would be doing... she wondered how he was and if he was thinking about her.  
A sweet melody reached her ears, it was mournful but happy at the same time and was played upon delicate strings of a banjo. Julia's eyes widened, she wondered if she were going mad then placed her hands over her ears. The music stopped.

Julia heard a knock at her door and straightened up, her shoulders relaxed as she saw Michelle. She also looked like a stranger now, with that kimono enrobing her.

"Julia... I'm sorry..." Michelle sighed quietly, placing herself next to Julia. "I'm sorry I failed you..."

Julia blinked, she wasn't hearing anything Michelle had said and remained quiet. Michelle took her silence as hatred and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I was wrong Julia... I-I... I didn't even tell you... that you don't even have the right to love..." Michelle sniffed.

Julia looked at Michelle, then shook her head.

"No mum, don't cry... I'm so naive, I don't even know that he loves me or not... go tell dad I'm ready..." Julia swallowed, her mind was hurting a lot. "I'm ready to wed Hwoarang..." 


	11. Soldier to Son in law

**Dreaming Alone  
**-Chapter 11-  
**Soldier to Son-in-law**

It was the same tune. Again. And again. And_ again_.Then Silence.

Julia shot out of bed, her hands automatically in her ears. Was this the other side of love- insanity?

"No I'm not insane!" she whispered again and again. "Not insane... not..."

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and she realised that the curtains in her four-poster bed were drawn. Julia inhaled the foreign air, and swallowed deeply. The Hwoarang would arrive today.  
She could already see his sword dripping with blood and his face stained with camouflage. But... why was he looking so much like Jin?

"Not _again_!" She took a sharp intake of breath and her hands rushed to her ears.

The melody did not stop playing this time.

"What?!"

Julia threw herself out of bed and barefooted, sprinted out of the veranda. Her feet complained against the coldness of the marble, the sharpness of the road, and they were almost dragged down by the tall weeds. It was as if she was possessed, running into farmland which she had no idea who it belonged to or where she was going.  
She almost despaired at the emptiness, the tall plants that threatened to swallow her. She looked about fearfully, her eyes scanning the place and at the sky. The sun hadn't bothered to rise yet and the moon was veiled by the clouds. This didn't bother Julia though, it was that the melody was much louder now.

"I wonder if it's just in my head..." Julia sighed, her head hanging low. "I wonder if I dreamed the whole thing up..."

She kneeled upon the ground, if anyone was to come out at such a ridiculous time, Julia would be perfectly hidden within the large mustard blossoms, still bright even though the sun wasn't out.

"I wondered it too," a whisper echoed around her. "Until I saw you..."

Julia spun around, now standing up. "Whose there?"

"Ask yourself..." the voice replied.

Julia hooked her eyebrows together, was she really going insane? Her lip trembled slightly and she blinked trying to regain her focus.

"Julia..."

She turned around as a gust of wind slapped her face, she shivered slightly, realising she wasn't wearing anything except a long thin gown. She sighed and turned to go, hoping she wouldn't get lost.

"Julia... do you love me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her sub-conscience was really bugging her now. Her obsession with Jin was turning into insanity, even more so that she could hear that stupid, horrible, heart-breaking tune once more.

"I hate how _much_ I love you!" Julia sniffed.

"I love how much you hate loving me."

Julia spun on her heel, she was sure it wasn't all inside her head- she was absolutely certain! But when she'd turned around, all she saw was a pair of oxen who gave her a lazy look behind their thick lashes. The girl looked rather distressed by this time, and was just staring and shivering at the oxen. The sound couldn't have possibly came from the Ox, if she hadn't been so desperate she would have emitted a dry laugh- an Ox declaring love to her... how absurd.  
It was until another swift breeze that she heard another sound, it wasn't the banjo- it was...

_"It couldn't be!"_

But it was! It was her French Cowbell- on one of the ox. She sprinted over to it, not knowing how warm she felt now, a smile forming around her mouth. She looked around, he must be here!

"Senórita!" It was that annoyingly playful voice of Jin Kazama.

Julia ran towards the voice and started punching his chest lightly- but hard enough that it did hurt.

"You almost made me go insane! Do you know what was going through my mind? You have absolutely _no_ idea!" Julia yelled.

Jin laughed lightly, but his eyes gave away a hint of fear which Julia didn't notice. He was compelled to hug her, but he knew what kind of girl she was - pure. That's what had drawn him to her in the first place, and he never realised it until they'd parted.

"When I saw you,  
I knew that love was a crazy thing,  
Where can I go from here?  
I'll rather die than be without you."

Jin was being rather serious as his voice deepened, but Julia thought it hilariously funny and mimicked him.

"Reciting poetry now?" Julia smirked. "What about the _Stop oh Crazy lover_?"

Jin gave her an uncharacteristic smile, his arms aching slightly. He'd come all this way, and had found her- but did she? She must...

Julia was also silent, surveying him- he looked different now... maybe she did as well. She gave him an uncalled for hug, very tight- almost strangling.

"Jin, take me away with you!" Julia pleaded, all trace of happiness gone, tears that she didn't know she was holding in until they traced down her cheek.

"What?"

"You don't know what's going on in that house, The Hwoarang will return, and soon after we'll have our engagement and next month is my marriage! All the preparations are done!"  
"My father has given his word to his friend, and he'd rather die than go back upon what he said. Jin, we're going to have to run away from here!"

Jin held her face, and gave her a very serious look. "Julia, I didn't come here to take you or elope with you."  
"Julia, I love you, I'm going to take your hand within mine and face everyone- I'm a lover Julia, not a coward."

"You don't know my father!" Julia replied icily. "He'll- we're going to have to run!"

Jin put a finger upon Julia's lips.  
"Do you love me?"

"More than anything..." she swallowed.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than my self."

"So what I'm about to say- listen to it very carefully. From now on you and I are total strangers, you don't know me and I don't know you. Go back to that house, whatever is happening- _let_ it happen, the rest is up to me."  
"I know what I'm doing is... crazy, but I have faith in our love. But Julia, I can't walk this path alone- you'll have to walk alongside me, will you help me?"

She nodded, her head lowered. Her plan was _ so_ much better.

"Julia, remember one thing- I came to Korea just for you, and wont leave until you're mine forever."

Julia broke into a watery smile, and embraced him.

"What's your fiancés name?" Jin asked her, savouring the embrace.

"Hwoarang."

Jin had a very thoughtful look about him.

--- --- ---

Pale fingers rushed towards russet tresses. His lungs inhaling the sweet air of his hometown. Hwoarang gave a smile, with traces of his trademark smirk in between. He stretched luxuriously and jumped off the coach, and shouted a goodbye at his comrades.

"It rocks when you're the boss!" He snickered. "Pretty title to tell Father, Sergeant Hwoarang. _Sweet_."

Hwoarang had just realised that he'd only jumped out of the coach and had been standing like a tin of milk on the middle of the road. He made a dramatic display of jogging towards the side and jogging back to pick up his rucksack.

He let out a yawn and saved his money by not hiring a rickshaw. Instead started the long trek home- sure he was going to be later than expected but he liked his food cold.

Hwoarang was having a slightly stuffy nose, hay fever was kicking in again.

"And I thought I was fit!"

He picked up his plan and decided that this forest trail was _not_ the best of his plans, and wanted to stop hiking here before he had some serious flu.

"What am I? A sissy or something?" Hwoarang scolded himself and pressed on, ignoring his reddening cheeks.

It was quite some while and Hwoarang quite liked the forest, it was better when he didn't have to do the assault courses himself, admiring it for how tranquil it was. He was _very_ glad he was home. His mouth was watering to taste the rice his grandmother made, or the way his uncles would be knee-deep in the rice paddy fields by now.

"Freeze or we'll be forced to hurt you!" A thick Korean voice demanded.

Hwoarang broke out from his reverie and turned to look about him, there were three chunky men, all covered in balaclava's- which was pretty crazy as it was a boiling summer morning. He raised a lazy eyebrow, he didn't _want _to hurt them.

"Civilians- though not very good ones- I command you to let me pass," Hwoarang yawned. He was too tired for this morning nonsense.

"Yeah right, we know a good loot when we see one- as if we'll let you pass!" the terrible trio broke into raucous laughter.

Hwoarang started tutting and shaking his head. "You know, it's people like you that are the downfall of Korea, you put your motherland to shame- attacking a Korean brother?"  
Hwoarang had dramatic tears in his eyes and he was breathing hard, shaking head.

"I cannot look into the eyes of a traitor to his own motherland- you betray your own mother? Oh the shame... the _shame_!"

The Korean men hung their heads low, they were feeling very ashamed.

"Y'know, my mother always wanted me to be a soldier- but I ran away!" the biggest of the three sobbed onto the youngest persons shoulders. He was crying buckets and buckets.

Hwoarang too was crying, but not from sadness, oh god no- his ribs were literally cracking from the amusement of three bigger men, all crying their eyes out. _Man, I'm goood_.  
He put his hand into a salute and his other arm flat on his side.

"Well, sing the song of a soldier, and we don't lay our lives for our country just because of jerks like you!" There was some truth in that sentence. "If you ever want Korea to be the best in Asia, heck, the world- then, be loyal to your country."

His words weren't soft, instead they were firm but reassuring- the words of a soldier.

His hand went from his head, to his heart, and his head was held high.

"Soldiers, Soldiers  
We're the country's holders  
You'll be safe in our arms  
Soldiers, Soldiers  
We're the country's holders  
We'll protect you from harm!

We will die for you  
Sacrifice our heads for you  
Stain our lips with blood  
We'll relive if we could  
All to do it again.  
Because we're selfless men."

Hwoarang winced at how cheesy it was, but it made the three Korean thugs salute and bow.

"Thank you sir! Thank you for showing us the light!" They all chorused.

Hwoarang's smirk returned and he bade them farewell. Silent laughter threatening him again.

"Darn it!" Jin whispered from the undergrowth- why did he have to hire goons that had morals? It was the best plan he could think of, hire them to hurt him, then he can jump in and save Hwoarang- so then they could be friends and he'd lead him to his house. But it was a flop from the beginning. Hwoarang was walking alone, and quite happy- without Jin.

--- --- ---

"Oh my, isn't she pretty?"

"Ravishing!"

The women were all flocked around Julia, fussing over her hair, clothes, eyes and make up. Julia was feeling very uncomfortable at this point, she'd never worn this much make-up in all the days added together in her life so far, as she did today. The only thing she did like was the Kimono, it was a jade green with rustic leaves patterned at the side. Julia liked how it flowed and the long sleeves. But that was all she liked.  
Glad that the fawning butterflies had left, Julia went over her suicidal thoughts again.

"Julia-" Michelle let out a gasp. "What a beautiful daughter I have!"

Julia looked in the large mirror, her eyes looking at her mother who was using the mirror also to look at Julia. Michelle feared that she might jinx her own daughter if she looked at her straight.

"You truly do look beautiful."

"It's just the make-up," Julia offered modestly, trying not to blush. "A-and the kimono is nice."

"Hwoarang got it," Michelle answered immediately.  
She had to bite her tongue for Hwoarang did _not_ get the kimono, it was his mother who actually got it- but she hoped Julia might feel a little compensated.

"Oh," was the reply from Julia. "Maybe you can thank him."

Michelle smirked. "You can tell him yourself."

Julia looked up, shock evident on her powdered face. "What!?"

"He's downstairs, his eyes restless to see you," Michelle's smirk was getting wider.

"I think-"

But what Julia thought Michelle never found out because just then the door swung open and a pack of laughing, giggling girls burst into the room. They tugged Julia forcefully, steering her outside her room, much against her will.

Julia was unceremoniously hauled into a chair whilst the women fanned themselves and kept an amazing amount of chatter. Julia noticed food was being served and there were more people in this mansion than she'd seen before, or perhaps it was just her. Her father was laughing loudly with a rather handsome man, his hair in a braid.

The door flung open, and there was complete silence in the hall. Julia swore she could hear the whistling of wind as a tall figure walked nonchalantly through the hall. Blinding sunlight was behind him, and Julia pursed her lips in annoyance- the guy walked slow.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was infuriatingly handsome with long red locks and her practical mind was in overdrive. He had such dazzlingly white teeth and an athletic jaw- he _was_ from the army of course. Julia almost kicked herself when she realised she almost swooned when he smiled- okay, never drink water from a stranger- even if they were your estranged grandmother.

He coughed slightly, nervous suddenly and everyone beckoned him in welcome arms. The women left Julia who let out an involuntary sniff at being abandoned.

"So why the party, it can't possibly be for me?" Julia heard a smooth voice which was laced with a hint of curiosity.

His question was answered with giggles from the females, and she could tell he was slightly annoyed by them.

"Oh it's for you remember, your bride and her family are here!"

More giggling. But Hwoarang visibly stiffened and what little colour was left in Julia's cheeks left her. She immediately lowered her gaze as she realised she'd been gawking at him the whole time.

"Hea- where are the sweets girl?" It was a guy who was giving Hwoarang a toothy grin, but Julia couldn't care.

She was hoping that Hwoarang couldn't make it or something, but he did. He was alive. Where was Jin? Her stomach lurched and she refused any food the whole evening. A polite smile was plastered upon her face and she murmured the languages of strangers.

_You look very beautiful, Hwoarang is certainly a lucky boy. _Someone would rush over to her.

_Thank you._ Was Julia's reply. A breath in and a breath out. There, end of sentence.

"Whoa, Hwoarang- your girl is beautiful!" Hwoarang frowned slightly as he stole a glance at Julia, then returned to his friend.

"No, it's just my destiny which is beautiful," he laughed with Jung who punched him playfully on the arm. He was happy to have Hwoarang back. But Julia was not.

_"Where in the world is Jin?... What if something happened to him?"_

Julia's stomach lurched again and she let out a little whimper, causing Hea to rush over to her.

"Mistress Julia, is everything alright?" Hea inquired with concern etched into her features.

"I'm not feeling very well, I feel sick." Julia sighed, adding to the effect of her feeling _sickyness_- she clutched her stomach.

Hea looked rather worried now. "Maybe you should go upstairs..." She was wringing the cloth she was carrying around.

It was rather strange Julia thought, that Hea was talking to her- because normally she was like a _servant_, or so Julia thought. Hea just took orders and only answered with a _Yes master_ or _ Yes mistress_ to commands. She was quite useful though because she never asked questions and bought Julia's excuses.

Julia shut the door and locked it, she needed time to think. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and caught herself in the mirror.

She pulled a face, she didn't look beautiful at all she realised. Everyone said such lies, she couldn't trust anyone any more. The powder made her face look weird whilst the make-up although was nice, was overdone. Like a dressed up bride. She caught her breath as she realised that was exactly how it was supposed to be. She turned on the faucet and immediately washed her face in scalding hot water- she regretted afterwards but felt she could blame Jin for that matter. Her skin was raw and pink, but at least the dreaded paint was off.

She sauntered to her bed, and flopped on top of it- forgetting the kimono still embracing her.

---

"Yuushi, I want to speak with you..."

Yuushi turned around and cracked a smile, his eyes lighting up. "Oh mother, you need but ask!"

She gave a wrinkly tired smile and made him sit down. Petting him and making soothing noises, he'd been gone so long...

"Yuushi... there is something that's been eating me..."

Yuushi tilted his head, a confused smile. His mother wasn't one to beat round the bush however, and launched immediately with her query.

"Well...you know Julia... is everything alright?" His mother sighed, her eyes darkening in concern for her granddaughter. "She always is by herself, quiet, never talking unless being asked- is she happy?"

Yuushi's smile widened, but inside his heart sank. "Oh mother, don't worry- this is totally new to her, the air and water have changed and I think she's just slightly surprised..."

His mother still looked a little doubtful. Yuushi wrapped his arms around her. "Oh mum, don't worry, slowly she'll get used to everything and be back to her old self!"

The old woman smiled and Yuushi turned to find Michelle.

"Michelle," he whispered to her.

"What's the matter?" A puzzled Michelle asked.

Yuushi heaved a sigh and lowered his voice. "Hasn't she forgotten him yet?"

Michelle's mouth was a little 'o', but her eyes softened.

"Look, she's the one who agreed to this marriage- just give her some time to heal, and slowly she'll soon forget, okay?" Michelle smiled and nodded at a person who was calling her.

Yuushi went to bed with a heavy heart.

---

Hwoarang was up early, perhaps out of habit at being at the army or perhaps because he felt slightly uncomfortable. Or perhaps both. It should have been a lie in really, he'd talked late into the night, sharing his many journeys and his mum cried again at hearing it from his own lips that he was a Sergeant. He smiled shaking his head slightly, trust his mother to go all emotional- she was hypersensitive though, unlike his father who was proud strong and still managed to look handsome at his age. Hwoarang breathed as he looked at the mustard blossoms with a smile, they were taller than last year, he thought idly.

He stalked into the field and a shy smile was on his face, his heart racing. He'd be married in a month! He felt weird and couldn't help blushing. He'd never thought of him ever raising a family with a loving wife. He winced- what _was_ his fiancé's name though? He felt slightly guilty not even remembering her name, but he realised nobody had told him. They referred to her as _Yuushi's daughter_, or _Michelle's daughter_, or the _prettiest girl_ but never by her name, it was some sort of flower or something, right? He shrugged slightly, she _was_ pretty, but he wondered why she hadn't stayed to talk in the night. He chuckled at the thought of speaking to her and blushed profusely, rubbing his chin.

He realised that he'd walked out of the fields of mustard blossoms and was in the suburbs of the forest he'd left earlier. He sniffed, realising his hay fever was kicking in again.

He let out a surprised moan as his leg was caught in something, but instead of tripping over he was flung upside down and to his embarrassment hanging down from a tree. Swinging.

Jin cracked a smirk and let out a delighted cackle. He rubbed his hands in glee and let out a wolf howl. It was realistic. Realistic enough to scare the man out of Hwoarang.

Hwoarang's heart was hammering against his chest- what? What was that? He shut his eyes and prayed to not let him die a virgin and upside down. He absolutely abhorred wolves. He whimpered slightly, it was easier being brave when you had a rifle in your hand and standing over your weaker opponent. He whimpered some more.

Jin was grinning worse than a Cheshire Cat. It had worked! He turned around and snickered before rushing to Hwoarang's aid and obsessively fussing over Hwoarang, making sure to not drop him as if he was a delicate China plate.

"Thank you," Hwoarang said gratefully dusting himself and darting his eyes for the wolf.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Jin asked, for he wasn't expecting him to turn up until a few hours later (some inside information from a few villages).

"Hunting," Hwoarang lied. "If you weren't here the hunter would have surely become the hunted!"

---

"Cheers!" was the cry that echoed around a small fire with all young men encircled it.

"If it hadn't been for Jin Kazama here, I would've surely been a goner," Hwoarang declared in humility, offering a smile of gratitude to Jin, then lifted his drink to his lips.

Jin gave a modest little smile. "Oh no, it was nothing..."

"I haven't seen you around here before," a low voice cut in, almost making Jin choke on his drink.

He regained his posture instantly. "Th-that's because I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" That same annoyingly suspicious voice queried again.

"I'm from Japan, but I just came from Arizona," Jin answered him with a sugary smile.

"Aww... he's a foreigner aye?" Hwoarang elbowed him in the chest. Jin winced inwardly- he had sharp elbows.

"What're you doing here then?"

It took his every ounce of self-restraint to not give the speaker a good kick. "To... obtain something."

"Oh," Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Obtain what hmmm? Tell us, maybe I can be of use?"

Jin sipped his drink, deliberately taking his time- but inside he was panicking.

"Err... land, yes, land- you know, me and my father were thinking that if we had a plot of land than we can probably make a factory y'know," Jin laughed, downing the rest. He leaned in closer to Hwoarang.  
"D'you think that around eight, ten million dollars enough- U.S. dollars of course..."

Hwoarang coughed for real, punching himself in the chest. "E-eight or ten?"

"Why?" Jin's eyes widened. "If it's not enough I can get more!"

"Oh no...n-no... m-more than enough..." Hwoarang pacified him.

"Oh gosh, you're so nice, I was so worried..." Jin gave an innocent smile- play the naive foreigner and they'll soon love you.

"Hey Jin, where are you staying?" Hwoarang asked, downing the rest of his drink as well.

Jin gave a sheepish smile. "Well... you see, since I don't know anyone here, I'm staying in a circuit house at the moment..."

"What?!" Hwoarang cried flabbergasted. "That shall not do! Well you know _me_, and I have a mansion- got tons of room for you! Oy- Sun, get his stuff, he is coming home tonight!"

"Oh please, I don't want to be any trouble," Jin paused at the hesitant look on Hwoarang's face. "B-but if you insist, what can I say?"

"That's the man- lets drink to that!" Hwoarang exclaimed in a buoyant fashion. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Jin cried, feeling extremely relieved. His amber eyes turned to the guy called Sun, "Err, you haven't gone yet..."

---

Jin offered his most dazzling smile as he entered the house of Hwoarang. _Nice place_, he thought admiring the tasteful decor and the vastness. It was a rather open place with really large windows from the hallway he could see. There were two staircases leading upwards which were separated by a balcony and he spied a lot of rooms upstairs. All throughout were an assortment of large plants on marbled ground. However, his heart fell slightly at how much fuss was evident to keep the place immaculate- he knew that those impeccable new sofas and that great widescreen were perhaps bought only for something other than showing off to guests. They were perhaps bought... his heart hurt to think of it.

His eyes fell upon a tiny young woman with dark hair who had the same long nose of Hwoarang. She was listening to what her son was saying with rapt attention and gasped in all the right places. Hwoarang looked at him a few times and Jin felt her eyes on him too. She left Hwoarang who turned to a plump man and they conversed in low voices.

"Thank you for saving my son, I don't know how to express my gratitude," the small woman looked at him in adoration.

"Oh no, it was my duty," Jin smiled amiably.

---

"What is this, why did you bring a total stranger here?" His uncle hissed, shooting a murderous glance at Jin (who was none the wiser).

"He saved me in the forest!"

"So!"

"He needed a place to stay!"

"Well, I'm sure he has money, why doesn't he stay at a hotel!"

"Oh I forgot to mention Uncle- he needs to build a factory and he has like ten million US dollars here!" Hwoarang informed him with wide eyes.

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS?" His uncle exclaimed, unable to keep his voice low. "Why didn't you say so?"

He waved Hwoarang away and rushed to Jin, kissing him on the cheek and offering an arm around his shoulder. "Oh Jin, my son, how can I thank you for saving my son- oh, the least we can do is repay you with a place in our humble abode."

"The last time I checked, I thought I was his father," a low voice stated with amusement. Jin turned to find an amused man with twinkling eyes who resembled Hwoarang, with the same eyes and athletic jaw line.

He gave a nod to acknowledge Jin's presence and turned in annoyance to Hwoarang's mother. "Come on Mi Na, we're going to be late and you know how Chang hates his guests to be late."

_Chang_, Jin had to remind himself to breathe.

Baek's eyes twinkled as Hwoarang's mother emitted a silvery laugh. "Yes yes Baek, lets go- I'll be ready soon- why don't you join us Jin?"

"What will I do there?" Jin inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, what'll he do there?" the uncle butted in.

"But since you're pressing me, I give in," Jin smiled humbly.

---

Jin greeted everyone enthusiastically, bowing and smiling as if he'd known these people all his lives. A pleasant smile and great greetings in impeccable Korean, people couldn't help but be drawn to him. Jin's face was boyishly handsome but his smile faltered as he stopped in mid-greeting - it was Yuushi!

_The guy from the convenient store- oh damn!_

He bowed hastily and plastered a smile onto his face, almost sprinting away until he was stopped by an angry voice. His heart was jammed in his throat.

"Hey you!"

Jin stopped, then plastered a small smile onto his face. He masked innocence upon his features and slowly turned around. "Me sir?"

"Haven't I seen you from somewhere?" Yuushi inquired, his eyes narrowed and his brows knotted in concentration. His eyes were penetrating through Jin.

"Me sir? Couldn't have, I never really leave the house!" Jin answered, a bubble of panic was forming within him.

"Arizona?"

"Impossible, I've never gotten past the South Korean border!" Jin lied, his eyes widening.

Hwoarang bounded up to the two and smiled at Yuushi. "Oh hello sir, did you meet Jin- he just arrived from Arizona a few days ago!"

"What are you talking about?" Jin's bubble of panic burst as he glared at Hwoarang who was smiling at the two.

Jin was spared the embarrassment but to his horror, Hwoarang's Uncle rushed over to them with a jovial smile.

"Hey Yuushi, this is the one I've been telling you about- the guy who saved our Hwoarang!" Hwoarang's uncle beamed at Jin. "And Jin do you know who this is?"

_Stupid gasbag._ Jin shook his head innocently.

"He is our greatest and closest family friend- soon it'll be a stronger relationship!"

Jin raised a confused eyebrow. For a podgy man, his elbows were pretty sharp and Jin flinched as Hwoarang's uncle elbowed him in the chest.

"He's the father of Hwoarang's girl!" Hwoarang's uncle winked at Hwoarang.

"F-father?" Jin choked, his eyes widening.

His uncle laughed and then narrowed his eyes. "What're you staring at, bow you moron!"

Jin immediately buckled into a bow and got up with a fake smile. He was glad when Hwoarang's uncle and _Julia's father_ walked away to greet the other guests and Jin was left with Hwoarang.

"Old man's memory sure is good..." Jin hissed, his eyes following Yuushi- who was also staring at Jin with slight suspicion.

"What?" Hwoarang asked. Jin jumped, he'd forgotten Hwoarang was there.

"It's really good... the house is really good!"

Hwoarang beamed and led Jin around to greet the other guests, his heart did a double take when he found Julia sitting, smiling at two of his aunts. They bowed and left. Hwoarang steered Jin towards her and coughed.

"Excuse me, err... this is my friend Jin- he also arrived from Arizona," Hwoarang smiled hoping to strike a conversation.

Julia's eyes widened but she immediately hid her relief, her joy and smiled politely at Hwoarang and Jin. Her eyes were twinkling though.

Jin looked at Hwoarang puzzled, hoping his charade was good. 'Who' he mouthed at Hwoarang.  
Like his uncle, Hwoarang also had sharp elbows and prodded Jin in the stomach- why did those gits always hit him in the same place?

"You know... _Julia_," Hwoarang hissed, his eyes almost popping out to indicate she was his fiancé.

"Oh..." Jin said in mock understanding. Of course he knew who she was, she was _his_ girl.

Julia and Jin bowed at each other, they'd have to look away soon otherwise they'd be lost in each others' intense gaze.

"Y'know, if it wasn't for Jin here," Hwoarang made Julia look away first and turn to Hwoarang, "me and you wouldn't be uniting together."

Jin gave a modest smile. "Oh stop it Hwoarang, what're you saying..."

Jin bowed once more to Hea and Julia saying goodbye. Julia couldn't fight off the grin that was appearing on her face as he left with Hwoarang, and turned to hug a rather surprised Hea.

---

Michelle laughed as she chattered with some of her relatives, carrying a plate and offering sweet snacks who took it in thanks. She nodded and turned to offer them to some more guests until she spotted her son-in-law and another boy with a shock of black hair and sharp cheekbones.

"Hey, mother, meet Jin- my friend!" Hwoarang beamed. It was a strange sort of habit of his, any woman who was not related and was his mothers age he immediately assumed them as his mum, it wasn't just a habit of him- there were many in Asia who did this, it was respect and Jin was no foreigner to this kind of respect.

They both bowed and Hwoarang was called by his father from somewhere- "Coming!" Hwoarang gave the two an apologetic smile and dashed off, leaving Michelle with Jin.

She pushed the tray of sweet snacks to Jin who took one, but as soon as she turned to go he took the tray from her. "Oh let me carry it please!"

Michelle clutched the tray to her chest and shook her head. "Oh no, how can you do it- you are a guest!"

"Oh mother, you're slightly confusing," Jin smiled softly. "One moment you accepted me as a son and the next moment you're telling me that I'm your guest..."

Michelle's face was one of confusion as Jin slid the tray out of her hands and went around offering the sweets as she'd done. Michelle followed him until he was lost in the crowds. She let a confused smile tug at her lips and shrugged.

---

Over the last few days, Jin frequently went with Hwoarang to the other farmhouse which was packed with guests. The two houses weren't that far from each other, just five minutes or saw of walking and he was there. He lost Hwoarang and managed to make himself busy, offering to carry plates of food and drinks to all the guests and relatives that had arrived. He was frequently complimenting the ladies and making them giggle and blush, his charm was always on for women. However, he regularly had discussion with the men as well, thus making himself feel like a part of the two families as if he'd been there all along. Making a place in their hearts.

This was one of those days, he was offering food to the ladies in Julia's house. The word extended family would be an understatement in this case.

"Oh ma'am, that kimono is absolutely beautiful!" Jin began, his voice was full of enthusiasm. "Of course, it pales in comparison to you!"

Giggles.

He smiled to himself and took the empty plate almost colliding with Hea who was in his way. She lowered her gaze and stepped aside- the same way that Jin had stepped aside, she moved to the other side- so had Jin. Jin sighed.

"Stop," he held out a hand, turned to the side and beckoned Hea to go through. "Yes, you may pass!"

Hea lowered her head and ambled slowly past him, biting the inside of her cheek- that was so embarrassing!

Jin rolled his eyes in amusement at the timid girl and rushed to take the plate back to the kitchen and stopped a fussing woman.

"Oh miss, why are you working around? We kids are here to do that!" Jin said to her, taking tall cups of a special Korean drink.

"Of course, that's what I've been saying all along but nobody in this house ever listens to me!" the loud aunt agreed.

Jin shook his head in mock sympathy and turned to go when suddenly she called him back.

"Hey... who are _you_?" the woman's eyes were narrowed.

"Jin!" He announced brightly and turned to go as she relaxed, then recalled she didn't know a Jin.

"Jin who?"

"You're soon to be son-in-law!" he exclaimed brightly.

"What?"

Jin bit his tongue, then took a breath. "Well, you know your son-in-law Hwoarang, I'm his best friend!"

The woman's eyes lost suspicion and she broke out into a brilliant smile. "Aww, sweet lad! Now you put those glasses just over there- okay?"

Jin nodded and she turned in the kitchen once more smiling.

---

Yuushi felt his hand being jerked and turned to see his mother's face lit with happiness and enthusiasm.

"Hey Yuushi! Today is a very auspicious day!" she cried, her old face looking a few years younger. "Today I saw Julia laughing her heart out- oh oh, look!"

She pointed a wrinkly finger past the veranda where Julia was giggling with Hea about something, her eyes were twinkling.

"Oh... I agree, today Julia looks very happy!" Yuushi smiled, she'd finally forgotten him it seemed. "Congratulations mother!"

"Congratulations on the wedding!" She was smiling as if it was today.

---

Hea turned to leave Julia and gasped at how much idle gossip she was doing, she immediately dashed to the kitchen and zoomed out carrying a plate of rice. She was about to collapse into Jin again when he stopped her shoulder. He was carrying drinks again.

"Stop, yep..." he stepped aside, released her shoulder and waved her to go ahead.

Hea murmured a quiet thank you which Jin didn't hear as he rearranged his glasses- he walked on with a hum upon his lips.

He took a huge intake of breath as Yuushi stepped into his path, Jin's eyes were wide with fright.

He picked up a glass. _Be cool, act natural_!

"Beer?"

He kicked himself, so much for acting cool!

"I-I mean... _So Ju_," Jin stammered. "This is not beer, I assure you, it's _So Ju_."

He offered a panicked smile. "This is s-s-sweet, oh no... you don't want that one?"

He put the glass down as Yuushi's eyes looked at him menacingly. He picked another one.

"S-s-salty?" Jin sighed holding the glass up, "It's very-"

Yuushi stalked away in annoyance, his nostrils flaring. Jin turned his eyes heavenwards and allowed himself some pity.

"Jin dear, nothing will come of this- I think you better prepare to pack..." Jin sighed and was only half-cheery all throughout the night.

---

**Authors notes:** I apologise for two things.  
Firstly, the delay- but y'know... been very busy, I hope this chapter being fairly long will compensate for your wait.   
Secondly, how out-of-character many of the people are. ;;; So sorry, it's just to further the plot and it _is_ alternate universe. Hope you like it. :) Please review to tell me how you think and I can't thank the reviewers enough!


	12. Daydreamers

**Dreaming Alone  
**-Chapter 12-  
**Daydreamers**

Yuushi was indeed happier now. His eyes lingered to the moonlit wilderness outside his window, the forest quiet and respecting him- it was _quiet_, not totally _silent_ though. It was just the way he liked it too. He let out a sigh for what was perhaps the umpteenth time this hot, summer night- his forehead hurting.

He'd been sad before, that night when his fears for his daughters change in behaviour. She came with glazed eyes and rosy cheeks, but he said nothing- letting her rest. And then, he wanted to tell her to get some rest- - that Michelle was always a chatty woman and he knew very well she would not release Julia until all the details of the trip were exhausted from the girl. However, what he heard, the whispers that escaped his daughters lips-

_"I don't even know whether he loves me or not... all I know is I love him..."_

His blood froze in its tracks, a fury gripping his heart and he thought his daughters voice became unrecognisable-- no... not his daughter... an adopted girl... just some girl who he thought he understood but had failed. He didn't understand why Michelle fell in love with a half-cast man like him (not that it was noticeable, his mother from Hong Kong and his father from Korea), maybe because she was half-cast too. He didn't understand even more, when they held the white child in their hands, the girls large, light eyes fixed upon the pair. He wanted to argue with Michelle, why was she picking a child that would eventually grow up to know that they were not her biological parents... but then he stopped. The girl, baby Julia, looked so perfect in her arms that he was forced to smile and nod-- no matter what difference, no matter how odd they looked, they would face the world together. He'd never wanted his daughter to be hurt, emotionally or physically, his proud heart could not handle it, so he protected her... forgetting in his mind about when he was a child and the freedom he had. He thought he was protecting her... but he realised on the day she'd pleaded to him to let her go that he had caged the girl- and so on that day, he opened the door to her cage with a heavy heart.

And then she betrayed him. Yuushi could handle anything... except the betrayal of someone- he could not handle it. He would_ not_ tolerate it. So with disappointed eyes, he'd said the most bitter truth that a parent could ever say to a child.

_ "Today you've proven that you're not my blood..."_

He visibly flinched as his mind replayed those words. They felt like poison on his tongue, as if he'd stabbed his own soul with those words. She may have betrayed him... but what he'd done to Julia... it was far, far worse. He still had the image of her on that night, the tears clinging to her eyelashes and the hate in those eyes... it hurt.

_"A truth that is told with bad intent, beats all the lies you can invent."_ It was his best friends voice... Baek's voice. Baek was always like that- always making Yuushi look stupid and feel bad-- when they were boys, Baek had saved him from bullies. When they were men, Baek had saved him from himself... and he'd brought a beacon of light into his life, Michelle. However, he dare not go beyond those memories... that pain he felt when he was younger-- it was not something he wished on anyone, it scared him even today, it was not a normal loneliness to feel. He closed his eyes.

"Don't think about it..." he scolded himself harshly, breathing hard and focusing his thoughts on something more positive. Like Michelle's smile... Julia's twinkling eyes... yes- those were good thoughts. Now, how not to concentrate on the darkness before Baek had entered his life... the pain that nobody would ever know. He had to make sure to not worry anyone- especially his wife and children. To let them know that Yuushi Chang had also been a vulnerable boy and a pitiable man.

Later into the night, Michelle quietly came in after her exhausting day of talking to more guests. What she saw made her jaw drop- Yuushi was not in bed, but in the chair beside it, his hair out of it's pony tail and falling into his face- but she didn't gasp because he looked suddenly like he was the attractive, albeit very shy young man twenty years ago, no... she gasped because... he was _crying_. In his sleep.

---

"Damn!" Jin swore profusely once again as the cold water shocked him awake. "For being so darn rich, they can _at least_ fit a modern bath or shower..."

He shivered, letting out a hiss of irritation as the cold water ran over his bare form. He was sitting hovelled in a tin bath, in a room as cold as the water. It was a good thing that there was _some_ cover from the public with rice paper, but he was not really used to this fifteenth century bathing style. He'd take his shower any day and couldn't wait until he'd got back to modern Japan. Or even Arizona. But he had to bear bathing with cold water because the servants weren't up yet to heat the water, and also, he _needed_ to be up early. To please the old coot that was Julia's father. Yuushi. During some talks with the men, he'd figured a lot of habits from them, and to get on his good side, he'd learned that Yuushi loved birds. And he fed pigeons. At ungodly hours. So that was the reason he was up at the crack of dawn- which wasn't really all that hard (damn Cockerels).

Jin bit his lip as he got out of the 'bath' and immediately wrapped a towel around his waist- another towel for his limp, black hair. He wasn't what people would call lean, he was exceptionally muscular, credit to his father's intense sparring sessions. However, one could not drool at his form for long, because he had a 'date with destiny' as he put it grimly. He threw his arms into the Yukata, tying the dark robe securely over his waist, it reached just above his ankles- - a near perfect fit. So... it was possible that Hwoarang was taller than him... just a _little_ bit.

Scowling just slightly, the young man calmly made his way to the courtyard, the sun smiling down upon the mustard blossoms. He had become rather fond of the mustard blossoms- so yellow and bright. He recognised this place. _It was where I said I love you... and the place where she was in my arms._ He smiled wistfully, but immediately looked around at the expectant birds with their beady, black eyes, wondering who this foreigner in their midst was. He untied a handkerchief upon his waist, it fell open in his palm and inside it were an assortment of grains-- rice, maize, corn and others. Well... they certainly _looked_ like rice and other grains, but he was no expert.

He took a small pinch and threw it at the birds, with a flutter of their wings they were content. So what if he was a foreigner, as long as they were getting food they were alright.

_Alright! This is easy... I can do this!_ Jin thought with a smile, scattering some more seeds upon the ground. He was doing this for a while until he caught a movement of white robes coming from the same path he'd trodden before. _Yes! The old coot's here!_

Jin decided to not notice him until Yuushi had taken notice of him.

Yuushi was shocked to say the least, when he saw Jin at _his_ spot. Yes... it was his spot and he used to feed the pigeons ages ago. After shock wore away, it was replaced by surprise. His eyes widened when Jin turned around and greeted the man with a sweet smile and a respectful bow.

"Good morning, father!" (Out of respect and to build a place in their hearts, he of course had to greet them like one of their own!)

Yuushi merely looked away, not smiling. Jin's smile also dropped, his lips tight and he went back to feeding the pigeons.

"Hurr! Hurr!" Jin called, mimicking the fluttering of their wings. His words died in their throat by the piercing look he'd received from Yuushi.

_"God... when is he not PMS-ing?" _Jin thought bitterly.

"Ao. Ao." Yuushi said in a low voice, scattering the seeds upon the earth.

Jin studied the sombre man, the man who could make the activity of feeding pigeons a battle of wills.

"Aah-oh, Aah-oh!" Jin declared bitterly, throwing the seeds a little more harshly than he should have. He swore that the pigeon nearest to him was giving him hackies (ultra dirty looks). But he bravely called on his 'Aah-oh's'.

Again his voice left him as he chanced a glance at Yuushi who was looking at him rather coldly.

"Hurr?" Jin suggested meekly.

Yuushi turned away again, his lips tight. Jin sighed- he'd got up so early... only to fail.

---

"Oy, Jin! Jin!"

Jin did a double take-- he knew that voice! Damn! He bolted in through the back door and tried to reassemble the dumb Yukata and in the end threw on the blanket, he hissed as he slipped off one sandal, but Hwoarang was already striding through the door.

"Oy, wake up Jin- we gotta go hunting!" he explained, putting stuff in a gun that Jin didn't know the name of.

Jin fell into his act, thanking his lucky stars for being a good actor. He coughed violently and he was glad to see Hwoarang's eyes widen in alarm. He experimentally poked Jin with his rifle, wondering what was going on.

"Hey... wake up Jin- we gotta go..." Hwoarang murmured. He drew back a little as Jin leaned into his face and coughed his guts out.

"I'm really -cough- sorry my friend, but -cough cough- I cannot go with you in any way, shape or form... I'm not well..." Jin choked out, his eyes tearing up and he pretended to swallow hard.

Hwoarang considered Jin, and then nodded sympathetically, awkwardly patting him on the arm. "Aww... man, you foreigners are weak... hurry and get better- I'll send for some medicines..."

He turned to go with a sympathetic shake of his head and a wave of his hand. "Get better..."

"Yeah my eternally bound _friend_!" Jin called after him, then his eyes narrowed at the door Hwoarang had left. "Idiot."

---

He was surprised to see a meek girl, the girl who he had bumped into earlier sidling into the doorway. What was her name? Jin couldn't remember, but it was another H name like Hwoarang... Hina? No it was... _Hea_! That was it!

Her cheeks were red and she timidly looked up at Jin, her blush deepening and she thrust the medicine in his hand and ran out of the room. _Odd child._

Of course he didn't take the pain killers- because he didn't really _need_ them at all. He sighed and proceeded to get to work. As usual, he needed to do this to become part of the family. The lightly put _extended family_. Did Julia know how many aunts and uncles she possessed? He was quite confident that she didn't.

---

He sighed and put on his original smile when he saw Michelle who was peeling carrots alongside a few other women that were also preparing vegetables. He dashed over to them, but not because he was able to help, but because he also spied Julia in the corner who smiled brightly at him. That was enough to make his stomach do excited back flips. He sat in front of Michelle, beside the small table she was preparing the carrots.

"H-hey, let me do it mother," he smiled good-naturedly and took the knife from her before she could protest. She looked at him in alarm and then sighed.

"Oh, Jin, you know we are from the girl's side, we can't ask anything of you!" Michelle said with an exasperated smile.

Jin looked at her, his bottom lip sticking out and he pretended to look wounded. "First, let's clear this up- first, do you accept me as your son or not? And if you do, then do what you do with a son!"

Michelle raised an eyebrow, catching the look of the woman across from her who also smiled. "Oh, and what are you meant to do with a son?"

"You're not meant to argue with a son."

"Okay sonny, we won't argue," Michelle laughed.

"Ah! That's great-- now I can tell you my real reason for helping out," Jin began with a small smile. "You know, I heard from someone that if you help out at a house that's going to have a wedding, then you're also destined to get a pretty bride."

"Oh, so all this is for a pretty bride?" Michelle laughed, causing the other women around her to giggle. Hea merely blushed even further, concentrating really hard on peeling her vegetables. _Pretty bride? I wish... _ her eyes stole a glance at the handsome Jin and it seemed impossible for her cheeks to heat up further.

Jin nodded jubilantly, unaware that he was being analysed by a woman across. "Yep yep, you know how hard it is to find a good bride? Only lucky people get to find the woman of their choice!"

"Oh, what kind of woman do you want, sonny?" Michelle snickered not unkindly.

Jin looked at Julia from under his lashes and sub-consciously she'd leaned in further. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in alarm as she met his gaze. _Don't! Don't Jin!_

"Well... she just has to be in your shadow," Jin smiled coyly- glad the women didn't realise he meant literally because Julia was sitting behind Michelle.

Michelle smacked him lightly with the words 'pervert' rolling off her tongue and more women laughed. Jin laughed too and sped away before she could do more or think too hardly on it-- and also to follow where Julia had left to.

---

Ah, he'd seen her. She was kneeling on the floor on a tatami mat and there was Yuushi's wrinkly mum, Julia's grandmother, singing in her croaky voice. She was singing a _love_ song. Jin idly wondered why she was singing a love and romance song when the marriage was arranged but he saw Julia and of course, he sat next to her. She stiffened a little, not knowing how to act. Jin joined in the clapping, because that's what the girl's were doing- clapping with the rhythm of the song. Her voice finally crackled away and everyone clapped enthusiastically.

"Hey, Jin, why don't you sing?" some of the girls cried, their gazes looking at him and pleading.

He gasped, shaking his head coyly. "I can't sing... me? Oh come off it..."

"Please sing..." He looked into Julia's large eyes and felt himself drowning in those light orbs once more. Her soft, silvery voice... her every order was his command. How could he refuse _her_?

"_Jab pyaar kiya to darna kya? _(When in love why are you afraid?)_  
Jab Pyaar kiya to darna kya? _(When in love why are you afraid?)__

Pyaar kiya koi chori nahi ki (Only loved, not committed a crime)_  
Pyaar kiya koi chori nahi ki,_"(Only loved, not committed a crime)__

At this point, Jin had stealthily placed his hand upon Julia's, he winked at her but carried on looking at all the others and getting them to join in the popular song.__

"_Chup Chup ahein bharna kya?_"(So why are you crying your eyes are out?)

Everyone clapped enthusiastically as he drew his song to a close and unknown to him, Julia had left his side, her cheeks just visibly red. His gaze was upon the other girls and they were grinning and clapping. Hea had came out and sat beside him-- still unknown to him-- and he continued an anchor of his song, grabbing the hand of Hea (he thought it was Julia) and feeling mighty pleased with himself, but he dare not risk looking at her again. He was surprised to hear another voice, he gasped, looking around and found Julia with a mischievous smile and her arms around her grandmother.

"_Your eyes are somewhere else, honey,  
And your aim is afar,  
Now leave your trophies _(At this point Jin had turned around and to his horror found a blushing Hea and he left her hand as if he was electrocuted)  
_And aim for a shooting star._"__

He gasped and stood up, not wanting to sit beside Hea, and found a smile curve upon his lips-- Julia had left again, afraid people would suspect things because of his rather 'bold' actions. She was surprised to find a song about the lover that would take the bride. She smiled and shook her head... Jin would never change.

---

To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was _very_ annoyed. He couldn't find Julia at all after their little singing session- it was as if she had vanished. But he _had_ managed to find Hea, blushing madly as usual. Then it had sunk into Jin, her hesitant speech and also her hyper-ventilation fits when she saw him. _She had a crush on him_! He sighed, rubbing his temples- just what he needed right now. Well, he knew what he needed right now-- or _who_. But she was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed, leaning against a column pillar, shielding him from the relatives so as not to get called by people. Just as he was about to give up hope, he saw her, looking as breath-taking as ever, her cheek covered in chilli powder.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him- as if on instinct she reached her hand to slap him but his other hand was ready. He flashed her a toothy grin, but his eyes were glazed over with something that Julia could not discern.

"Hey... been searching for you all day..." he whispered, looking at her.

Julia tried to squirm out of his grasp and also that powerful gaze. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Give me one kiss."

Julia's eyes went wide, her face paling a little. "Have you gone crazy?"

"No..." he whispered, his face much closer.

Julia swallowed hard, but found herself already fighting a loosing battle. "Mum will know."

"Let her."

"Hea will come."

"Let her."

"Father will-"

Before Julia could finish her sentence, Jin had already closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. They were warm and surprisingly soft, his breath hot and their noses were against each other.

Unknown to the two, someone had seen their moment with wide, brown eyes.

_"What is going...on?"_  
---

**Authors notes:** Dun dun duun! So, who do you think it is? They finally got to kiss, but someone's seen them! Gah... it took me _ages_ to find inspiration for this chapter. xP Well... so sorry... again for my laziness and my writers blocked-ness. xPP Oh and also, blame the man who made Naruto- darn... it's addictive! Ahem... anyway, thank you ever so much for the kind reviews that have lifted my spirits and also forced me not to give up on this fanfic! I love you all! Hehe, thought I should give Yuushi a little more spotlight and also the weird song is in the film-- I've translated it to 'crime' but the actual 'chori' translates as thievery... but in this situation I translated it loosely. ;; La la la la, love it or hate it? I've lost touch with writing for a while... please find it in your hearts to forgive me. ;;


End file.
